Sk8er Boi
by Strawberry Hee-chan
Summary: Heero has turned up at Relena's house after being missing for ages. Upon returning, the gang learns a secret that Heero had been hiding, a secret that could cost him his life....
1. Prolog

Sk8er Boi  
  
Disclaimer: I own all of Gundam Wing!!!! Mwuahahahahha!!!! *Ding  
Dong!* Oh! The doorbell! Hold on a second.......Oh hello!  
  
Lawyer: "Hello, Ms. Hee-chan? I'm the lawyer for the Gundam Wing show....you're being sued!"  
  
Hee-chan: What?! Why?!  
  
Lawyer: *points to the computer screen* You have claimed the show as  
your own. I am in my legal rights to sue you for everything you've  
got! *picks up a Gundam Wing Model* Starting with this!  
  
Hee-chan: NO!!!! *rushes over to the computer and types very fast* I do  
NOT own Gundam Wing!!! Don't Sue Me!!!! *a rush back over to the lawyer and snatches the model away* Give me that!! *Kicks the lawyer's ass out the door* And Don't Come Back!!  
Sorry about that folks!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Heero staggered up the steps to the door. He wasn't really sure where he was. He couldn't really remember anything. As he approached the big wooden door, he looked around. He was so tired. And he was in so much pain. Where else could he go? Slowly, he knocked on the door, grasping the door frames to hold himself upright. After a minute, the door opened to reveal the face of a beautiful young woman. At the sight of Heero, she smile disappeared off her face, turning into a shocked look.  
"Heero..." she breathed. She was cut off as Heero lost consciences, falling into her outstretched arms.  
  
***  
  
Ok, really short prolog, but hey. I had to start somewhere, did I not? Anywayz, I suppose it gives a good overveiw of future things. Tell me what you think while I get started right away on the 1st chapter! ^_^  
  
Strawberry Hee-chan 


	2. Awaken

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, ok already. That lawyer guy is gone. I hope he doesn't come back. *peeks out door* *whispers* Gundam Wing is mine!  
  
Lawyer: *tap tap on shoulder*  
  
Hee-chan: *whips around* How the hell did you get back in here?  
  
Lawyer: I'm a lawyer!  
  
Hee-chan: -_-' *sighs* FINE!!! Gundam Wing isn't mine. I hate my life!  
  
Lawyer: Thank you! I love my life!!  
  
***********  
  
Heero woke to a very bright room. He squinted his eyes to try and keep out the sun, but failed misserably. He layed there in some bed, with his eyes shut, listening for any signs of movements. After a few minutes of hearing nothing, he slowly opened his eyes. He gazed around and saw he was in a white room. Noticing he was laying on a very comfortable conopy bed, he shifted his head to the side, hoping he would get a clue as to were he was. On his right was a wooden bedside table. Infront of the bedside table, beside the bed, was a chair. And seated upon that chair was Relena. It looked like a comfortable chair and it probably was, seeing as how Relena was fast asleep in it, her arms crosses and her head hanging in front of her. She was dressed in a sleavless blue sun dress that flowed nicely abit past her knees.  
Heero watched her sleeping form for a second before realizing something. What was he doing here? There was no doubt in his mind that he was at the Peacecraft Estate, but why? He was not supposed to be here. This was so bad! No one was supposed to know he was alive....so how did he end up here? Who brought him here? Whatever had happened, it didn't matter now. All that mattered was that he had to get out of here, before she woke up.  
He sat up quickly, in an attempt to get out a fast as possible. But something held him back. A sharp, shock of pain shot through his stomach and sent him back on his back. He took a death breath, the pain slowly ceasing. So he wasn't getting out of here anytime soon. That would be a problem.  
Just as he was trying to come up with another plan, he noticed something move to his right. He looked back to see Relena streching and yawning. She looked over at him slowly. A joyous expression replaced the very tired one as she saw him awake.  
"Heero!" she cried as she jumped out of the chair. Sitting on the edge of the bed next to him, she looked down at him. "Your finally awake! How are you feeling?" Heero did not feel like telling her he was in pain so said nothing. After a minute of silence, Relena seemed to have lost abit of her confidence. The smile on her face lessoned slightly as she looked at him. "Are you hungry? Well, that was a stupid question. Of course your hungry. You haven't eaten in days! I'll go get you something to eat and some tea." And with that, she jumped up and tore out of the room.  
Heero thought to himself as he watched her leave the room. *I haven't eaten in days? Just how long have I been out?* He quickly searched the room for the quickest exit and noticed the balcony doors were open. He tried sitting up again, but was brought back down to the bed. His hand moved to his stomach in an attempt to comfort the pain. Taking a deep breath, he tried to think of a new plan. But before he could, the door opened. He turned his head to watch Duo come in with his usual grin on.  
"Mornin' Sleeping Beauty!" he stated as he plopped into the seat that had been occupied by Relena only moments ago. "Have a good sleep?" Heero again said nothing. "Oh, c'mon, Heero. I know you haven't lost your voice. Talk!"  
"What am I doing here?" he asked monotonlsy.  
"I dunno. We're wondering the same thing." Duo replied, placing his hands behind is head and relaxing in the comfy arm chair. "Care to tell me anything?" Heero just stared at him. At that moment, Relena walked back in carrying some eggs, toast, and tea, and a first aid kit. She set the food on the bedside table and took the first aid kit into her lap as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.  
"Duo, could you go and get me a warm, wet wash cloth, please?" she said, looking at the gundam piolet. Duo immediatly jumped up and headed to the bathroom, throwing a "sure thing" behinde him as he went. Heero soon heard him ratteling through drawers to find a washcloth and noticed the sink running as he wet it. He looked at Relena, who seemed very determined to avoid his gaze. As they heard the water stop running, Relena reached up and carefully started pulling down the covers that covered his very naked body. She stopped just below his stomach to reveal a very nasty cut. It had been stiched together, meaning obviously Relena had called a doctor in. *So thats why it hurt so bad* he thought. Then, suddenly it all came back to him. The mission...he had almost failed it...but he didn't. He had been hurt in the process, but at least he didn't fail it. Mission Accomplished.  
Duo walked back in the room a moment later, carrying a very wet wash cloth.  
"Here you go, Lena!" he said cheerfully as he handed it to Relena. She muttered her thanks and kept her eyes glued to Heero's wound. Heero saw Duo take his seat in the chair on the side of the bed. After a moment, he sucked his breath in and tensed as pain coursed through his stomach. He looked down to see Relena cleaning his cut carefully. She looked at him when he tensed.  
"I'm sorry it hurts. But it has to be kept clean." she said softly, and went back to cleaning it. He gripped the sheets tightly as he felt her pour alchohol on it. The pain was so emense, but he wouldn't let that show. He refused to let the others see.  
He felt her pull away and watched her put everything away, taking it out of the room. She came back a moment later. He let go of the sheets as the pain slowly ebbed away. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at him as if trying to decide whether to ask him about something or not. She didn't have to decide long. Duo beat her to it.  
"So, what the hell happen to you, man?" he asked and a look of relief came over Relena's face as she realize she wasn't the one who had to ask him. Heero looked away, and tried to think of a good excuse quick. Nothing came to him. He didn't know how he was getting out of this one.  
"Heero," Relena spoke at last. "Please tell us what happen to you." She lightly toughed his stomach, not enough so it hurt. Still Heero said nothing. He wasn't going to tell them what had happen. He had kept it a secret for this long. He wasn't going to ruin the whole thing cause he was stupid and went to her house.  
After a minute of silence, Relena sighed. She stood up and after a second, looked down at him.  
"Fine. Don't tell us. But we will get it out of you...sooner or later. You will tell us what happened and why you have been gone for so long." she said with a determined voice, and turned on her heels, walking out of the room. Heero looked over a Duo who gave him a strange smirk.  
"Your in trouble now, bud." he stated. "If she wants to know something, she'll figure it out."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1 done! YAY! Whacha think? Hmm...what could Heero be hiding? I dunno yet, but I think it'll be good! ^_^ Now, lets see..... There was something else I wanted to say but I can't remember what is was now....hmmm........OH YEAH!!! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REPLIED!!! Its not very many but it still counts! I love you guys! *sniff sniff* I think I'm gunna cry!!!  
  
Lawyer: Here.....have a cookie!  
  
Hee-chan: COOKIE!!!!! Wait.........why are you here this time???  
  
Lawyer: *Looks around* I don't really know! *leaves*  
  
Hee-chan: *sighs* ANY-damn-wayz. See ya in the 2nd chapter!!  
  
-Strawberry Hee-chan 


	3. Secrets Revieled

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I hate that lawyer. So I'll just give him what he wants. I do not own Gundam Wing. Its someone else's. *crys*  
  
Lawyer: Awww! Poor thing! Here, have a tissue. *give Hee-chan a tissue*  
  
Hee-chan: Thanks. *blows nose* Hey, wait a second! Why are you here? I said I didn't own it!  
  
Lawyer: I want my cookie back!  
  
Hee-chan: *hands back cookie* Fine...jerk.  
  
Lawyer: What was that?  
  
Hee-chan: *smiles innocently* Nothing! *winks*  
  
***  
  
One Week Later....  
  
Heero laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was perfectly fine and if it wasn't for the small fact that Duo was sitting beside him, he'd leave. Relena had insisted that he stay until his cut was fully healed. It was healed enough for him to move and that was fine with him. But it wasn't for her and she was determined not to let him leave yet. She had instructed either her or Duo to keep watch on him so he couldn't leave.  
She was also very upset with him at the moment. He still wouldn't tell her how he had gotten the cut, or where he had been at all this time. She wasn't speaking to him at the moment in an attempt to get him to tell her. It was clearly not working and she was not happy about it.  
He turned to look at Duo, seeing the braided man watching him, waiting for an explination. He always fixed him with the same stare as though saying he wasn't going anywhere until they found out something. Heero took a deep sigh and forced his gazed back up to the ceiling.  
At that moment, Relena walked in. She smiled at Duo as both the men's heads turned to see her.  
"Duo, I'm relieving you. I'll take over from now." She said, cheerfully.  
"But its not your turn yet." he said suspiciously.  
"You have a phone call from Lady Une. I figured you could just pay me overtime later" she smiled. Duo sighed and stood up.  
"Fine....I'll be back in a bit." He rushed off out of the room to receive his phone call. Relena took Duo's seat and grabbed a book from off the bedside table, opening it to where she had her bookmark, and began to read. Heero's eye turned back to the ceiling and his thoughts turned back to his mission. He had been so careless. He deserve the aweful scar he was gunna get on his stomach. And he still couldn't figure out why he had come to the Sanq Kingdom in the first place. He knew better than that. He had probably just messed up everything. *Lady Une is not going to be happy when she finds out. I'll just have to dissapear again.*  
At that moment, Duo walked back in, looking grave.  
"Relena, can ya give me and Heero a moment?" he said, not taking his eyes off Heero. Heero stared at the braided man, wondering just how much he knew now. He sure as hell knew something. Relena also kept her eyes on Duo.  
"Whats going on?" she asked, placing her book down again.  
"Nothing," Duo replied. "I just need to talk to Heero for a sec."  
"But Duo....." she started, but Heero cut her off.  
"Relena, get out." he stated, not taking his eyes off Duo. Relena stood there for a moment, disbelief that she couldn't know written all over her face. Then she marched out of the room as if she had just been deeply insulted, closing the door behind her. The two men stared at each other abit longer before one began to talk.  
"So I guess you know who was on the phone?" Duo said, as if Heero hadn't heard Relena tell him who it was.  
"Yes. I heard Relena say it. It was Lady Une." he stated the obvious.  
"Got any idea what she could have wanted?" he asked, very suspiciously. Heero stared at him a moment, not saying anything. Lady Une wouldn't accually ask about him, would she? He had been gone for a while, and hadn't checked in. He knew she would probablty be worried, but would she go to the extremes?  
"I have no idea." he said, taking his gaze away from Duo and bringing it back to the ceiling. "How is she doing?" he said, trying to devert all suspision from Duo's mind. It didn't work. Duo ignored the question.  
"I think you have perfect idea." He said, now standing by the bed. "I mean, damn! She was calling asking for you!" Heero gulped and looked at Duo.  
"She was?"  
"Yes!"  
"What did she say?"  
"She asked if I had any idea where you were because she hadn't heard from you in a while." Duo paused a moment to see the reaction on Heero's face and was dissapointed when he got none. "I told her you weren't here and that we hadn't seen you. She turned pale...she knew you were alive this whole time, didn't she? She's worried about you! I could see it in her eyes when I said we hadn't heard from you. What, did you go on a mission and she thinks you haven't come back or something? You can tell me, man."  
Heero took a deep sigh that wasn't noticable. Duo had figured it out. Well, most of it. He could trust Duo. He could tell him everything.  
  
"Sit down, Duo." he said, and raised his gaze back to the ceiling. Duo immediatly took his seat, looking very please that he had figured it out.  
"Duo, I trust you. What I tell you, you can't tell anyone. If you do, I could die." Duo nodded his head in understanding.  
"I've been working for Lady Une with the Preventers..." he started.  
"Really! I didn't know that! I work there too. I've never seen you there though. Whaddaya hidin from us or something?" Duo interupted. At the glare Heero gave him, he quickly muttered an appology and shut up.  
"Like I was saying," he tried again. "I work for Lady Une. I go on special missions. She calls me whenever she needs me. After each mission, I'm supposed to check in. I haven't done it this time cause I've been here."  
"So why didn't you just tell us that in the first place?" Duo asked.  
"Because the missions I go on are not the same kind of missions you go on. I go on Anonymous Missions. I go on the really dangerous ones. I go on the missions that really piss people off. If I'm not killed during the mission, then I could still get killed outside it. If people knew where I was, who I was, who I worked for.....they could come after me at any second. I go on what is commonly called a Death Mission. Not because I could die in the mission, but because I can die outside it too. I ruin peoples plans and they arn't happy with me. I know many who would see me dead right now. They would make sure it too if they knew where I was. That is why no one was to know I was alive. It protected them as well as myself. You cannot tell anyone all of this. And you have to promise that my being here will not be told to anyone. Relena could be in so much trouble if the enemy found out I was here. Promise me, Duo."  
"Of course, I promise. But you have to promise me something too." Duo replied. Heero sat up and looked at him. "You have to promise not to go on any more 'Death Missions' without me." Before Heero could respond, Relena burst into the room.  
"Nobody is going on any 'Death Missions'!" she yelled and marched over to Heero. She had ease dropped and heard everything. She took a seat on the edge of the bed and gently placed a hand on the other side of Heero as if blocking him from standing up, her eyes pleading with him.  
"Heero, please. Promise me you won't go on any more death missions." she said. Heero said nothing, but just stared into her gorgeous marine eyes. Maybe those were the reason he came here. Those beautiful eyes started filling with tears. "Please," she whispered in a pleading voice.  
"Ok." Heero heard himself say. He heard Duo snicker beside him but didn't move his eyes from hers. Relena smiled.  
"Thank you, Heero" she said and leaned over, kissing him on his cheek. Duo shut up but Heero could tell he wanted to bust out laughing. Heero on the other hand was stunned and said nothin, but watched her hop up and leave, saying something about bringing up some tea. He wasn't really sure if thats what she said or not. His ears weren't working right for some reason. As she closed the door, Duo bust out laughing, almost falling out of his chair. Heero turned to him, glaring madly.  
"Sorry, man, sorry." Duo laughed. "But the look on your face...." and he started laughing again. Heero sighed and stood up. Duo stopped laughing and looked at him. "What are ya doin?"  
Heero was dressed in nothing but black boxers with gold playboy bunnies on them. Heero glared at Duo who gave him an innocent look in return.  
"What? I thought you would like them!" Heero rolled his eyes and head for his cloths on the desk across the room. Duo had taken the inititive to buy Heero something to wear over the week considering the cloths he came in were unusable. According to Duo, they were covered in blood and ripped everywhere.  
A pair of kakis and a plain white T-shirt lay on the desk along with a belt. Heero quickly pulled them on. Tucking his shirt in, he put his belt on. His kakies were abit too big for him. He didn't mind though. He always wore pants abit too big for him. It gave him more room to move around on missions. Drapped over the chair was a jean jacket that Heero could see was too big for him. He put it on anyway and felt unusually comfortable in the over sized jacket. He quickly pulled on some socks and the pair of Tims sitting at the foot of the bed, and walk toward the balcony.  
"Why don't you just use the door?" Duo asked, hands casualy behind his head.  
"I'm not stupid," Heero retorted as he opened the balcony doors and stepped to the railing. "I know you got guards out there." Duo grinned.  
Heero hopped the railing, falling down three stories. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach as he landed on his feet, but stood tall anyway and started walking toward the front of the mansion.  
Duo watched as Heero jumped over the railing. He jumped up and ran to the balcony.  
"Wait for me!" he cryed as he jumped the railing too and landed on his feet. He ran after Heero who was already a couple steps ahead of him.  
"Where ya going?" he asked as he caught up with him, following him to the front. Heero said nothing as he searched the circle driveway for his car. Then it hit him. He had left his car at home on this mission. He mentally slapped himself as he searched for another. He noticed Duo car parked in driveway and walked over to it. It was a beautifully shaded dark green Mustang and Heero knew Duo praised his car.  
Heero got in the drivers seat and look for the keys. They were in the ignition.  
"Hey! Thats my car!" Duo yelled and ran toward the car as Heero turned the key. Duo hopped in the passanger side, recieving a glare from Heero. "This is my car. Where it goes, I go!" he stated comically, crossing his arms and refusing to get out. Heero knew he was just using that as an excuse so he could go with him. Heero sighed and drove off. About a mile down the road, Duo turned to him.  
"Where are we going?" he asked.  
"To get my car." Heero stated monotonously, like always.  
"What kinda car is it? Not as good as my baby I bet, huh?" he said, patting the car's chair affectionatly. Heero remained silent, so Duo turned on the radio. As Duo tried to sing with the music, Heero became lost in his thoughts again.  
He didn't want to brake the promise he had made to Relena, but he couldn't stop the missions. He just couldn't stop doing them even if he wanted to. He had to to help her keep the peace she had tried so hard for. So he wouldn't let her know he was still working. She wasn't supposed to know in the first place, anyway.  
And what was he going to do about Duo? Now that Duo knew his secret, he wouldn't let him go on missions by himself. And soon he was gunna find out where Heero lived. This was getting too complicated. He couldn't take Duo on the missions. He didn't want to risk the braided man's life. He didn't care about his own but Duo didn't need to be throwing his life away.  
  
Heero sighed as he pulled into his drive way. Duo turned off the radio, his eyes wide.  
"You live HERE!" he asked. Heero continued to drive down the driveway. It was a mile long and you couldn't see the house from the road.  
"I'd heard about this place.....its like HUGE! And I heard it was beautiful! Wait......this is the Piolet Estate, isn't it?" Confusion came over his face. Heero said nothing. Full recognition came over Duo's face.  
"OH!!! The Piolet Estate! You a Gundam Piolet!! HAHA! Thats a good one! I would have never thought of that. Your a smart man!" He said enthusiastically. Heero again said nothing. They rode down the gravel road that was hugged by trees on either side, only letting bits of sun penetrate their leaves to get the rocky stretch below. Duo's jaw dropped as the house came into veiw.  
It was a two story, brick house with a beautiful full porch leading to a wooden door. On the right side of the house was a full in ground pool, ranging from 3 to 12 feet. The pool was surrounded by lawn chairs and tables. The whole look of it was inviting. On the left side of the house was a closed garage. There were trees surrounding the whole estate but not a leaf on the ground. Flowers sprout up everywhere, giving the onlooker the impression the house was built in the middle of a garden. There was something in the back of the house but Duo couldn't tell what it was.  
Heero got out of the car, followed quickly by Duo, and waltzed up to the door. On the side of the door, he opened a peice of the wall Duo hadn't noticed before, to reveal a keypad. Heero quickly punched in a few numbers, going to quick for Duo to catch. A light on top of the keypad turned green and Heero closed the wall back. Duo looked hard but couldnt tell where the wall opened after it had been closed. Heero opened the door and walked in.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Okie Dokie....Chapter 2 done....I'm having so much fun writing this! I seriously hope you like this. I wish I had more reviews though. I read stories all the time that have like over 100 reviews. I know this is only the 2nd chapter but I'm not gunna get my hopes up. I hope you guys like this story anywayz!  
  
~*~Strawberry Hee-chan~*~ 


	4. Places Revealed

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing! Will you go away now?  
  
Lawyer: No, I think not.  
  
Hee-chan: Why not!?!  
  
Lawyer: Because. I rather like this story. I think I'll stay and see how it turns out.  
  
Hee-chan: -_-' God help me.  
  
***  
  
Duo followed him into the gorgeous house. Upon entering, his jaw dropped again. He had walked into a huge living room with a wooden floor that simply shinned. The room was complete with a coffee table surrounded by comfy looking chairs and couches in the corner. The living room branched off into a hallway containing doors that were opened and closed. Duo followed Heero into one of the opened rooms. Inside was a minature library. The walls were covered in shelves lined with nothing but books. In the middle of the room was a desk. Upon the desk was a laptop and a set of keys. In the corner of the desk was a pencil holder and beside the laptop was a full stack of papers. Heero went over and grabbed the keys, heading back out. He stopped in the hallway and turned to Duo.  
"You wanna drink?" he said, remembering his manners. Duo could do nothing but nod. Heero spun back around and headed for one of the closed doors. Opening the door, he revealed a full kitchen. Duo was again struck speechless. The kitchen was pure white with tile flooring. It was lined with counters on the right and opposite side of the wall. Between various counters were the refrigerator, washing machine, garbage disposal, and sink. Some of the wall was lined with various pots and pans.  
Heero walked over to the refrigerator. Opening it, he pulled out two beers, handing one to Duo and keeping one for himself. The two men popped the beers open, and walked out of the room. As Heero lead the way back down the hall, Duo noticed there were no steps. No steps but a second story. This confused Duo, but he had no time to think of it as Heero walked back through the front door, closing it after Duo came out. Then, walking over to the garage, he popped open another keypad and punched in different numbers. The garage door opened revealing a Dodge Viper and a Harley.  
"Holy shit! Thats a Dodge Viper equipped with a standard 8.3-liter, V10, 500-horsepower engine and 6-speed manual transmission with overdrive!" he said all in one breath. Then he turned to the Harley. "And a Harley......how did you get all this?" he asked, turning to Heero. Heero, though, said nothing but walked to his car as if Duo wasn't there. Pulling out the keys, he unlocked and opened the door. Then he looked over at Duo.  
"Thanks for the ride" he said and began getting in the car.  
"Hey, wait!" yelled Duo and he ran over to the passanger side, knocking on the window. Heero rolled down the window. He knew this wasn't going to be easy.  
"What?" he said.  
"Where ya going?" he asked.  
"Somewhere," Heero responded and began closing the window again.  
"No wait!" Duo put his hands in the window in an attemp to get them to stop going up. Heero sighed and rolled it back down.  
"What?!" he said, irritated. He had to get to Lady Une and let her know he was alright.  
"I wanna go!" said Duo in a whinny voice.  
"What are you, like 8?" Heero asked sarcastically. Duo stuck out his bottom lip and sniffed.  
"Please!!!!" he whinnned. Heero rolled his eyes.  
"Get in..." he said, earning a "YES!" from Duo as he hopped in the passanger seat. Heero pulled out of the driveway in his gorgeous black viper and pulled off onto the street. He stepped on the gas hard, speeding by houses and people. Duo noticed ahead, some cops sitting....waiting to catch someone who was speeding. And Heero was deffinatly speeding.  
"Uh, Heero, man....you think you should slow down? There's some cops right there." he warned. Heero said nothin, but hit the gas harder, speeding right past the cops, doing 80 in a 25 zone. "Shit Heero, are you nuts?" he asked and threw on his seat belt. When the cops pulled them over, he didn't wanna get another ticket for not having a seat belt on.  
But the cops didn't pull them over. On the contrary, they waved at Heero as he passed and went back to watching other cars. Duo turned around and looked at the cops as they sat there, quickly dissapering in the distance. Duo turned back around and look at Heero, mouth open. Heero had a small smirk on his face, as if he was enjoying totally confusing Duo. And he was.  
"What.....did they......but you...." Duo was at a loss for words. Heero looked at him for a moment and turned his gaze back to the road.  
"The cops know if I'm speeding that I have a mission to get to." he explained.  
"So what if you pass a cop that doesn't know?"  
"Every cop knows. If they pull me over, they know the consequenses." said Heero as he looked in the rear veiw mirror and switched lains.  
"The consequenses? What are the consequences?"  
"I'll kill them." he stated. Duo gulped and sat back, looking out the window.  
They arrived at Preventers Headquarters in no time. Instead of going into the parking lot though, Heero pulled around the building and parked in a garage.  
"I didn't know this was back here!" he said in amazment. Heero said nothing as he got out of the car and locked it. Duo follow in suit. Outside the garage was tall grass that came well past both the mens head. As Duo looked around, he realized it would even go past Trowa's head. "They need to cut the grass." he said, not really talking to anyone. Duo started back around the building before realizing Heero wasn't with him. "Hey!" he turnd around and ran back to the garage in time to see Heero enter the thick, tall grass. Duo quickly followed, though it was hard to tell where Heero was. The grass covered him well.  
Soon, they reached the back of the building to a door hiding by the grass. Heero opened the door and walked in. They entered into what looked like the back stairs. These stairs were used incase the elevator didn't work. Heero climbed the steps 6 storys, with a puffed out Duo following. At the top was two doors. One was labeled 'Floor 6', the other 'Janitors Closet'. Heero walked over to the janitors closet and pulled out his keys again. Picking out a certain key with a triangle shape on the top, he insertered it into the key hole. As he opened the door, he revealed not a janitor's closet, but a hallway.  
The hallway was all cement and the sound of Heero and Duo's shoes resounded off the wall as they walked in. There were no windows, only small lamps hanging from the cealing. At the end of the hall, there was a door. As they reached the door, Heero turned to Duo with a stern look on his face.  
"If you tell anyone any of this is here, I will kill you." he said, hand on the doorknob. Duo nodded. Heero turned back to the door and opened it. He entered into a room, through the side, that had a warm feeling coming off its walls. It was an office. This room, too, had no windows. Almost against one wall was a wooden desk. On the desk was a laptop, a phone, and some papers. Against another wall was a leather couch. A wooden coffee table sat infront of it. On the opposite wall was what appeared to be a hospital bed. Beside the hospial bed was a door, across from the door they had just entered. Behind the wall that had nothing, Heero could heard the hustle and bustle of people at work.  
Heero threw his jacket on the desk chair and sat at the desk, pushing a button on the phone. While holding the button, he hit two numbers, holding them each for about five seconds. Then her released the button. He looked up at Duo and motioned to the couch, letting a "Take a seat" excape his lips. They sat in silence for a moment. Then, suddenly three long tones echoed the room, coming out of the phone. Then Lady Unes voice sounded.  
"Heero? Is that you?" the voice asked.  
"Who else would it be?" he replied in a "Duh" kinda voice.  
"Where have you been?"  
"You don't want to know."  
"Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine.  
"Stay there. I'll bring the doctor up." she said, and her voice left. Heero sighed and looked at Duo.  
"She never believes me." he said  
"With good reason." Duo replied with a grin. Heero knew he was talking about the cut on his stomach. The two men sat in silence and waited. Heero thought to himself. *Lady Une's gunna be mad when she finds out Duo knows. And Relena too. Sigh. I can trust Duo, right? He's never betrayed me before. But I wouldn't let him go on missions with me. He is needed too bad. I know about him and Hilde. He thinks I don't but I do. I've kept track of eveybody. I know he's planning to ask her to marry him soon. He got the ring last week. I'm sure he would have asked her already if I hadn't turned up. He has to stay alive, for her if nothing else. I couldn't take him away. What if something happened on a mission? I could never forgive myself.*  
His thoughts were cut short as the door to his right opened. He turned to see Lady Une walk in, a doctor following.  
"Heero! Where have you been! How come you haven't checked in! I was worried about you." her back starightened as she noticed Duo sitting on the couch. "Whats he doing here?" she turned back to Heero, very serious.  
"He figured it out." Heero said. "You just had to call and ask for me, didn't you?" he said, alittle irratated.  
"Well Heero, the mission was over a week ago. I hadn't heard from you. I thought you were hurt. Or worse. I was just checking to see if Relena or Duo had heard from you. Seen you. Anything! Wait.....how did you know I called them?" Heero took a deep breath.  
"I was there." he said, looking her right in the eyes.  
"You were there? What do mean, you were there?" she said, her eyes narrowing.  
"Just what I said, I was there."  
"Are you hurt?"  
"No, I'm fine."  
"Lier!" Duo said. When they all turned and looked at him, he looked around as if looking for whoever had said it. The doctor rushed over to Heero and looked him over.  
"Where are you hurt, Heero?" he asked.  
"No where, I'm fine." he said, glaring at Duo. The doctor look back at Duo who streched and rubbed his stomach. He turned back to Heero and pulled his shirt out of his kakies, lifting it up.  
"Tisk tisk tisk. You call this nothing?" he said and pointed to the hospital bed.  
"I'm fine!" he said again.  
"Just lay down, Heero!" said Lady Une in a commanding voice. Grumbling, Heero walked over and layed down on the hospital bed. The doctor walked over and lifted Heero's shirt again to get a good look.  
"Well, its stiched nicely. Looks like you've already been looked at. I can take the stiches out now, if ya like? You'll just have to be careful not to reopen the wound. That'll be a nice little scar." he said as he walked back to the door to retreive his bag. Lady Une followed him back over to get a closer look. The doctor took out a pair of medical scissors and started snipping the stiches out as Lady Une began to talk.  
"Who looked at you?" she asked curiously.  
"I don't know. Ask Duo." he said, staring up at the ceiling. Lady Une turned to Duo.  
"I don't know." Duo said. "You'll have to ask Relena. He was already stiched up by the time I got there."  
"Relena?!!" cry Lady Une as she whipped around to look at Heero again. He gazed up at her cooly. "How does Relena know your alive!?" she asked.  
"She saw me." he answered as though someone had just asked him the stupidest question in the world.  
"How did she see you?" she asked through gritted teath.  
"Look, all I know is that I passed out on her doorstep and woke up in her bed.  
"And she took care of you?" Heero nodded. "Did she tell anyone else?"  
"I don't know." he replied.  
"Would she tell anyone else?" she asked.  
"I don't know!" Heero said alittle more heated.  
"Why would you go there in the first place?!?!!" she yelled.  
"I Don't Know!" he yelled back.  
"Well you better start knowing quick, Heero, because I want some answers. You probably just ruined everything, you know that, right? Damnit! I'm gunna go call Relena and have a talk with her. Walter, when you finish with him, come and get me." she said turning to the doctor before stomping out the door. Heero turned to Duo.  
"Could you go tell her Relena knows everything I told you in the room?" he asked lazily. Duo hopped up with a "sure" and headed for the door. He dissapeared for a few moments.  
"You really did it this time, Heero." the doctor said.  
"Yeah, I know I did. But..." but he was cut off. A loud voice echoed from the room.  
"WHAT?!" he heard Lady Une scream. Just then Duo ran in and slammed the door shut and ran over to the couch.  
"Be prepared." he warned. Just then, Lady Une burst into the room, fury in her eyes. She ran over to Heero, looking like she wanted to strangle him.  
"She knows?! SHE KNOWS!" she screamed.  
"I didn't tell her! She overheard!" he yelled back.  
"You shouldn't be talking about it in the first place!! GRR! Did you just go and admitt you love her while you were at it!?" Lady Une paced the room, clearly thinking of what she was going to do now. Heero glared at her. He sat up, seeing the doctor finished, and swung his legs over the side, preparing to get off.  
"I am not in love with her!" he yelled as though he had to repeat himself. And he did. Lady Une was always telling him to just admitt to himself he was in love with her. He wouldn't do it. He was not in love with her! Lady Une spun around.  
"Yes you are!"  
"No I'm not!"  
"Why else would you go to her?" she yelled.  
"I don't know!" he yelled back. "Maybe because she was the closest person I could go to!" he countered, quickly making up an excuse. Accually, he had no idea if she was the closest person or not. Apparently, Lady Une did. Her fire dissappeared and a cool smile appeared on her face.  
"Ok Heero. Tell yourself that. But just so you know, Quatra was alot closer. I know where you landed. I found your gundam. Its downstairs. You knew Quatra was closer. You know where they all live. You know everything about them. How could you not realize he was closer than Relena? You did realize it. But you chose to go the distance to see Relena. How sweet. But by all means, keep telling yourself its cause she was closer." she finished cooly. Her smile irratated him.  
"Now, if your quite ready, I need your help downstairs." she said, turnng on her heels and walking out the door. He stood there for a minute with his eyes closed, trying to calm down. He could feel the doctor's eyes burning into him as well as Duo's. He didn't care though. They could think what they wanted to think. He opened his eyes with a deep sigh and followed Lady Une through the door. He heard Duo quickly get up and follow him as well as the doctor.  
He entered Lady Une's office. It was almost the same as Heero's in the previous room, only the hospital bed was absent. In its place was a book self, filled with books. The doctor walked out of the office into the busy hallway without saying a word. Heero knew he wasn't trying to be rude. The doc. had been here long enough to know when to talk and when not to. He gave Duo a symethetic look as he left.  
Lady Une walked over to her laptop on her desk and pushed a few buttons. A young ladies face appeared in the screen.  
"Oh hi, Ms. Une!" she said cheerfully.  
"Hello dear. Would you kindly evacuate the vasility, please?"  
"Why? Is there a problem?" she asked, concern in her voice.  
"No, of course not. Thank you." she said in a voice that ended the conversation.  
"Yes mam!" said the girl and closed the window. Lady Une typed in a few more keys and a man's face appeared on the screen.  
"Hello, Ms. Une." said the man.  
"Well, hi there. Would you be a dear and clear the halls for me?" she said with a sweet smile.  
"Of course. And give my regards to our Professional Badass." he said with a smile and a wink.  
"Of course." she smiled back and the screen went blank. She looked over at Heero. "Daniel send his regards."  
"Professional Badass?" Duo grin. "Thats awesome! How come I don't get a awesome name like that?" Heero glared at Duo.  
"Thats not his professional name. Just what we like to call him." said Lady Une. "Daniel came up with the name so we could talk about him without people knowing who he was." Before another word could be uttere, Daniel reappeared on the screen again.  
"Halls cleared." he reported.  
"Thank you so much." she said and flicked off the screen. "Lets go, she said, and walked out into the hall. Heero crossed his arms and follow. Duo jumped up and followed him. The three of them walked down the white halls, stopping at the elevator that was always closed off because it was broken. On the contrary, it was not broken. Lady Une hit the button and the door opened immediatly. Duo's jaw dropped as he followed Lady Une and Heero into the elevator.  
"Damn. You went to the extremes to make sure no one saw Heero, huh?"  
  
"Of course. If he gets killed, I'd have no one to go on the missions for me." she said playfully with a smile at Heero. He didn't look at her, but kept his gaze fixed on the door. He was the first one out as it opened. Duo looked around. He had never seen this part of the Preventor base. Seeing the look on his face, Lady Une began to explain.  
"This is a special room we made for Heero. That elevator is the only elevator that goes down this low. We're below the basement. Heero takes his gundam here when he needs it repaired."  
They had stepped out onto a platform with a railing over looking Wing Zero. Duo looked down to see about a dozen men and women working in and around the gundam to make it in top shape. Heero gazed down as well.  
"When will it be ready?" he asked.  
"They're just doing the finishing touches. It should be ready by tomorrow." she replied also looking down at the gundam. Heero nodded and walked back into the elevator. Lady Une follow. Duo on the oher hand, just stood there. He was amazed that all this could be under the base.  
"Coming Duo?" called Lady Une. Duo quickly turned on his heels and ran into the elevator. The doors closed and Lady Une hit the basement button. When the door reopened, they were in the basement Duo knew. Only, it was empty except for a new modle mobile suit. All the people were gone.  
  
Lady Une led the way toward the mobile suit, followed by Heero. Duo soon caught up.  
"We just made this new model," Lady Une explained as she gazed up at the mobile suit. "I'd like you to test it for me, Heero. If you'd like to wait til your wound is completely healed..." but she couldn't get another word out. Heero jumped up into the cockpit and closed the hatch. Lady Une smiled and walk into a small room, followed by Duo. The room looked as though it was made of glass and you could clearly see the mobile suit from the room. Lady Une closed the door for safety purposes and walked over to the counter covered in levers, buttons, and microphones. Pushing a button she spoke into the microphone.  
"Ok Heero. I'm gunna give you a simulation. Your mission is to destroy all the mobile suits you see."  
"Mission Accepted." came Heero's voice. Lady Une smiled and pressed a few buttons. On a screen to the side, they saw the same images Heero saw. There were about 20 or so mobile suites. Just then, a movement to the side caught Duo's attention. He turned to see the mobile suit, occupied by Heero, move.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
I Hope everyone likes this fic! Please tell me what you think! I hope I'm not too bad a writer.......Creativity is a nessecity, huh? Hmm.....I need to do some major thinking for the fic. I've been told I need to put more detail in it, so I hope thats what I'm doing. Let me know!  
  
~*~Strawberry Hee-chan~*~ 


	5. Author's Note READ!

OMG!! I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for everyone who has been waiting for my fic. I currently have no internet and am posting this on a friends computer. Please forgive me!   
  
Just so you know, I have finished the fic and I'll post 4 Chapter's in a row to make it all up to you people who have been waiting for it. Please accept my appologies.  
  
I guess I'll warn you now. I'm going to have to change the rating on this fic because I made Chapter.......*thinks*......11 (I think) a lemon. BUT!! For all of you who don't like lemons, I made you a special Chapter. Just skip Chapter 11 and read Chapter 12 instead. Chapter 12 has the same thing in it as Chapter 11 except for the lemon. I want to please my very few fans.   
  
I'll do my best to get my internet back A-sap. Okie dokie? Love You Guys!!!  
  
Your Own  
  
Deliciously Sexy  
  
Strawberry Hee-chan 


	6. Back to the Office

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Alright, My Computer is back!!! YAY!!!!! *sings* I'm so happy!!! I'm floating on cloud nine!!! *stops*  
  
Lawyer: Please stop.  
  
Hee-chan: If you don't like it, then go away!!  
  
Lawyer: Just say it and shut up so we can finish the fic.  
  
Hee-chan: You can't talk to me like that!  
  
Lawyer: Don't make me sue you!  
  
Hee-chan: Grrrr! Fine! I don't own Gundam Wing! Humph  
  
***  
  
The image appeared on his screen in front of him. About 20 or so mobile suits. Heero smiled abit and pulled out his saber. He swung it around, slicing through five or six mobile suits. His smile grew. He could never forget the battle field. After cutting through about 5 more, he realized he was supposed to be testing everything, not just the saber. Putting the saber away he pulled out a gun that reminded him of one on Heavyarms. He pulled the trigger, firing and destroying all the suits. He could feel no bullets come out of the actual suit but saw the enemy suits fall and that was enough for him. Then, more suits appeared in front of him. The ones before were just a warm up. Heero couldn't even count how many he saw now. He jumped up as these suits fought back. He dodged the blows, mistles, and swords with ease and shot back, a gun in one hand and a sword in the other. He cut through the suits with ease. Bounding back and forth, dodging the attacks. This was a thrill for him. He loved being on the battlefield. He did notice the suit lagging a bit and subconsciously reminded himself to inform Lady Une .  
When the last one was done, Lady Unes voice echoed through the system.  
"That's enough, Heero." Heero nodded to himself and opened the hatch. He saw Lady Une and Duo come out of the 'Safe House' and jumped down to meet them half way.  
"The suit lags a bit. You might wanna have that looked at." he said as he landed and stood up straight.  
"Thank you, Heero. I knew you could find something that was wrong." she said with a smile and began walking out, Heero beside her, Duo behinde them. "Your going home now, Heero?" she asked.  
"Hn." Heero answered.  
"Ok, well, I'm gunna call Relena and have a chat with her about what she heard. No chance you could disappear again, huh?" She glanced at Duo.  
"No." said Duo. "He's not disappearing from me! Can't loose my best bud again, now can I? And I'm pretty sure Relena wouldn't like you disappearing either." Lady Une seemed to give him a sympathetic smile. As they got back in the elevator, Lady Une turned to Heero.  
"I need to speak with you before you leave." she said casually. Heero nodded in understanding as the door closed and the elevator shifted upwards. They were silent the whole elevator ride, Heero deep in thought.  
*This has been one hectic week. I know I can't disappear now. Not with Duo knowing as much as he does. Not to mention Relena. This is gunna be hard as hell to get past. Duo's not gunna let me go on any missions by myself now. Unless he doesn't know I go on them. But I know Duo. He'll nag Lady Une until she finally tells him. I can't have that happen. Lady Une is strong, but how long can she last under Duo? He deserves better than the life I have now anyways. All I do is go on missions. Not saying I don't love them, but sometimes it gets old. And they are really dangerous. I don't want Duo to be in danger more than he already is.*  
Just then, the door opened. The three walked out and headed back toward Lady Une's office. Upon entering, Ladu Une went back over to er laptop and again, brought Daniel on the screen.  
"Ok. We're done. The halls are excisable again." she said. "Thank you for your help, once again."  
"No problem, Ms. Une. Is he there?" he asked.  
"Yes, he is." she said, looking up at Heero who was behind the computer. Daniel couldn't see him.  
"Ask him if he's going tonight!" he said, excitedly. Lady Une just looked up at Heero. He had heard. Think a moment, he nodded.  
"Yeah, he's going." she replied for him.  
"To the park?" Daniel asked. Lady Une looked up. Then she sighed.  
"Heero, just come over here and talk to him!" she said, moving away from the laptop and taking a place by Duo. He was so confused! Heero moved in front of the computer. Before he could say anything, there came a knock on the door. The room became dead silent.  
"Hold on a sec.!" said Lady Une, and motioned for the door. Heero ran to the other door leading to his office followed by Duo. Heero didn't know why Duo followed him. There was really no point. Everyone knew Duo was alive!  
Lady Une took her place in front of the laptop.  
"Call him in his office." she whispered. He nodded and the screen went blank. Lady Une took a deep breath and looked at the door. "Come in!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Isn't this mysterious! Ok, no not really.....oh well.....hope you like..... 


	7. The Mission and the Pike

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Lawyer: Good girl! You're learning to say it without me telling you! I'm so proud.  
  
Hee-chan: -_-'  
  
***  
  
Heero ran in the room, closing the door and locking it. Duo took a seat on the couch, Heero in his desk chair. Just then, Daniel's face appeared on his laptop.  
"To the park?" he asked again as if they hadn't been interrupted. He and Heero had always been interrupted in the past. They had gotten used to it.  
"No." Heero replied. "I'm staying home tonight."  
"Oh, ok. Hey, you know there is a compition tomorrow, right? You know you'd win first place, AGAIN!" Daniel smiled. "You coming?"  
Heero was about to say "probably" when he remembered Lady Une wanting to talk to him.  
"Hold on, let me check." he said and closed the window. Looking over at Duo, he beckoned for him to come. Duo jumped up and ran over to the laptop. "Call Lady Une. Ask her if I'm busy tomorrow." Duo tapped a few buttons on the laptop and Lady Une's face popped up.  
"Hey!" he said, over excitedly. "I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?" he joked.  
"Funny." Lady Une replied. "You can put him on. It's clear." Duo moved away as Heero took his place. "You rang?" she joked.  
"Am I busy tomorrow?" he asked. The smile disappeared from her face.  
"Yes. I'm afraid you are busy. I'm sorry. I know about the compition tomorrow." she said sadly.  
"No sweat....if it's clear, I'm gunna come see what you wanted to talk about." he replied.  
"Yeah, its clear." she said and the screen went blank. Heero quickly popped Daniel back up.  
"No can do. I'm busy tomorrow." he said.  
"Damn! That would have been awesome to see you take home a trophie!" he replied.  
"Yeah. Wicked." Heero said, sounding bored. "Talk to you later."  
"Bye!" and the screen again went blank. Heero closed the laptop and turned to Duo.  
"Stay here." he said and headed for the door. He heard Duo shift around and turned to look. He had slouched down in the couch, his arms crossed with a pouty look on his face. Heero rolled his eyes and turned back to the door. He opened the door a crack and knocked to receive a "Come in" in response. He walked in and closed the door behind him, making sure it was all the way closed. His office was sound proof. You couldn't hear anything that was happening in Lady Une's office if you were in there with the door closed, and vice versa.  
Lady Une was sitting at her desk, reading something on her laptop. She looked up at Heero as he walked in. He automatically walked over to the door and locked it. He could feel her watching him as he took a seat in front of the desk and looked at her. She watched him for a moment, then took a deep sigh.  
"Heero...I've got another mission for you." she started. Heero nodded. She spun around her laptop for him to see. On it, there was a picture of a man. He was an older man, but not too old. He had a rugged face and mustache with little grey hairs poking out. His hair was slicked down with way too much gel and his bright blue eyes stood out against his tan skin.  
"This is Roger Woefeild. Age 45. He was a commander in OZ for a while and branched off before the war ended. OZ lost a lot of mobile suits because of him. Not because he wrecked them, but because he stole them. He has a secret base somewhere on Mars and is planning to strike all too soon. This isn't like a mission you have done before. He has heard about you. You have a new nickname, by the way. They call you The Destroyer now, seeing as how you always destroy their plans. Woefeild has heard about you and is expecting you. He's got his defensive up. You will have to be extra careful. I want to hear from you every chance you get. No exceptions! And when........if........if you get hurt, I want you to tell me immediately."  
Heero nodded. This was serious.  
"Woefeild is located on Mars at the moment. All the info you need is on your laptop at home. Listen Heero. He knows your coming. He's expecting you. He wants you to come. You have to be careful. Very careful. If he has his way, you won't leave the mission alive. I don't want to see you dead, Heero. Promise me you'll take extra precaution."  
"I promise." he replied. "Why don't you just say it?" he asked. Lady Une looked at him apprehensively.  
"Say what?" she asked, as though she feared what he was going to say.  
"I will probably die on this mission. I can hear it in your voice. To kill him, I must die in the process." he replied, not taking his eyes off her. Lady Une's gaze fell to the desk.  
"Don't die, Heero." she whispered. Heero took a deep breath and stood.  
"Mission Accepted." he voiced before turning and walking out the door. Lady Une didn't look at him.  
He walked into his office and straight across to the other door, ignoring Duo's complaints on how he never gets to know anything. He walked straight through the door and down the hall, hearing Duo jump up after him. Racing down the steps, he tore out the door and through the tall grass. Duo followed him into the garage as he got into his car and started it. Duo hopped in the front seat without a word and Heero pulled off. He hadn't even got into a good thought when Duo started to speak.  
"What was that all about?" he asked. "You got a mission to go on? Tell me. I'll come. I can help."  
"There's no mission." Heero lied.  
"Then what was it?" Duo pressed.  
"Personal." was all he said as the car stopped. Duo looked around. They were at his house. Already! Duo wondered to himself how fast they had been going to get home this fast.  
"Hey, wanna stay for dinner?" he asked, in hopes of getting something else out of the Perfect Soldier.  
"That's alright. I'm busy tonight. Thanks anyway." he said, not looking at him.  
"Fine." he said in defeat and opened the car door. "Oh yeah!" he closed it again. "You never did tell me how you got the money for this Viper!" Duo thought he saw a hint of a smile on Heero's lips. He put the car in park and turned to Duo. *He knew everything else. He might as well know this too. Beside, this might be the last time I see him.*  
"Think about it, Duo." he started. "Everyone who has had some brilliant plan to start another war has had to have money, right?" Duo looked confused. "What I do is take their money. When I destroy all their mobile dolls and suits, I take their money as well. Then they have no money to start over. Most of them have spent their whole lives saving that money. There is no way they can start saving all over and have enough life in them to try their whole war plan again. I totally ruin their plans by taking their money as well.  
"I was most willing to donate the money to the Preventers, but Lady Une told me to keep any money I get. I didn't wanna leave all that money lying around in a bank or something. So I started buying real expensive stuff, like the house, the car. But I started to run out of things to spend money on."  
"You could have gave it to me! God knows I could use some money!" Duo interupted. Heero smiled to himself. *Duo's gunna love this.*  
"Well, ya see. That's what I thought too." he said. The car was silent for a moment.  
"Say what?"  
"Duo, right now in the bank is 100 Billion dollars in your name." Heero said, turning to look at his best friend. Duo's mouth dropped. "Now how about you go get Hilde a nice wedding ring? Not the crappy one you bought her last week." Duo's mouth moved but no words came out. He was totally speechless. Heero, again, looked straight ahead.  
"Trowa has about 50 Billion in his name and Wufie has about 70 Billion in his name. Quatra already has money, so I didn't bother getting him any more. He's got something else in his name I think he'll like, though. And Relena's got something she'll like in her name too. At least, I hope she'll like it. You have the most money because you esharing it with Hilde. Oh, and here." Heero popped open the glove compartment and took out a key, giving it to Duo. "This is for Hilde. Tell her it's not the house, its what's inside. Trust me, you don't want the house. You can have it if you wanna use if for storage or something. But thats about all its good for. And do me a favor. Tomorrow, tell everyone what I just told you. Not all of it. Just tell them to look in the vault under their name. A little gift from me." he finished. Heero turned back and looked at Duo. The braided man looked like he was about to cry. And with good reason.  
*I know how he's been living. Barely scrapping by. He's too damn proud to ask anyone for help. He doesn't realize I've helped him out a bit. Found a little extra money in his bank account. Found all his bills paid. But I won't tell him all that. He doesn't need to know.*  
"So what are you doing? Get out." Heero said. He couldn't stand looking in Duo's eyes anymore. After a pause, Duo leapt over the seat and threw his arms around his best friend. Heero subconsciously stiffened.  
"Thank you so much, man! You really don't know how much this helps me...and means to me." He said, pulling away. He got out of the car with a huge smile on his face and ran around to Heero's side. Heero opened the window for him to speak.  
"Heero, you gotta come to dinner tomorrow! Please!" he pleaded. Heero thought a moment, and then nodded. He couldn't say no, even if he wasn't going to be here anymore. "Thanks man!" He cried. "I'll see you tomorrow!" And with that, he skipped off into the house, calling Hilde's name.  
Heero smiled a soft, sad smile as he pulled off. He was gunna miss Duo. Even if he was one crazy bastard. As Heero arrived home, he pulled his car into the garage and locked it. Unlocking the door with his keys, he entered the house and threw them on the coffee table. Looking around, he walked into the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, he took out a beer and popped the cap. Taking a sip, he walked back into the living room. He took a deep breath and sat at his laptop, placing his beside on the table. Hitting a few buttons, he brought up Roger Woefield. He studied the information, learning the location of Woefield's base and a blue print of it. He studied the blue print until his eyes began to play tricks on him and continued until he had the whole place down by heart.  
He sighed as he decided he needed a break. Standing up, he grabbed his beer and walked outside. Sitting on the full porch was a skate board. Heero picked it up and turned to the huge half pike he had built himself. Before climbing it, he turned to his stereo and hit play, setting his beer on top. Then he made his way to the pike. As he started climbing to the top, Limp Bizkit came on the stereo. He looked around and could see the top of his two story estate and almost see clear over it. He looked down as "Break Stuff" began playing.  
  
Its just one of those days when you don't wanna wake up. Everything is fucked. Everybody sux. You don't really know why but want justify rippin' someone's head off. No human contact and if you interact your life is on contract. Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker. It's just one of those days!!  
  
He tipped off the pike, skating across to the otherside and coming back. He needed to build up speed if he was gunna have any fun at all. He shifted, bringing his board around to the other direction and crouched as he prepared to go in the air.  
  
Its all about the he says she says bullshit. I think you better quit lettin' shit slip Or you'll be leavin with a fat lip. Its all about the he says she says bullshit. I think you better quit talkin that shit.  
  
As he felt himself lift into the air, he twisted, doing a 360 ollie- to-backside boardslide. Sliding back down the ramp and then again back up, he threw himself into the air to perform a frontslide stale fish 540. He landed back on the pike and began sliding back up as the music rang in his ears.  
  
Its just one of those days feelin' like a freight train. First one to complain leaves with a blood stain. Damn right I'm a maniac. You better watch your back cuz I'm fuckin' up your program. And if your stuck up you just lucked up. Next in line to get fucked up. Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker. Its just one of those days!!  
  
The wind rushed in his hair as he performed a healflip varial lien, landing gracefully back on the pike. He loved it.  
  
Its all about the he says she says bullshit. I think you better quit lettin' shit slip Or you'll be leavin with a fat lip. Its all about the he says she says bullshit. I think you better quit talkin that shit. (Punk, so come and get it)  
  
As he spun back into the air, doing a 540 board varial, something caught his eye, but vanished as the pike replaced it in his eyesight. He dismissed it when he saw nothing, riding into the air to perform a cab-to- tail.  
  
I feel like shit. My suggestion is to keep your distance Cuz right now im dangerous. We've all felt like shit and been treated like shit. All those motherfuckers that want to step up I hope you know I pack a chain saw. Ill skin your ass raw. And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break somethin' tonight... I pack a chain saw. I'll skin your ass raw. And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break somethin' tonight... I pack a chain saw. I'll skin your ass raw. And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might Break your fuckin' face tonight!!  
  
He glided down the pike, letting the wind rush through his air and pick his jacket up off his back to fly in the other direction. He grabbed his board, performing a backslide heelflip varial.  
  
give me somethin' to break. give me somethin' to break. just give me somethin' to break. How bout your fuckin' face. I hope you know I pack a chain saw, what!! a chain saw, what!! a motherfuckin chain saw, what!! so come and get it  
  
As he lifted off the pike into the air, he shifted his body, turning a complete two and a half times in the air. As he landed, he smiled to himself. *Gotta love that 900.* Then, he saw it again. Standing beside his house, leaning against it, was Duo, watching him in amazement. Heero flew in the air and spun twice, taking the board out from under him to land on the platform. He gazed down at Duo who looked back up, shocked. Heero jumped off the platform and landed nicely on the ground. He walked over, not to Duo, but to the stereo.  
  
Its all about the he says she says bullshit. I think you better quit lettin' shit slip Or you'll be leavin with a fat lip. Its all about the he says she says bullshit. I think you better quit talkin that shit. (Punk, so come and get it)  
  
Heero turned off the stereo as the song ended and turned to Duo. Duo's mouth was open but he said nothing. He just looked at Heero as though seeing him in a different light.  
"What do you want?" Heero said, holding his board at his side.  
"That was awesome! How did you learn to do that?" he asked, amazed.  
"I taught myself. What do you want?" he repeated, a bit agitated.  
"Oh yeah! I just came back to get my car. I left it here, remember?" Heero sighed as he remembered the green mustang sitting outside. He grabbed his beer and headed inside, throwing an "Ok, Bye." over his shoulder.  
"Wait!" Duo called and ran in the house after him. Heero rolled his eyes and took a sip of his beer, placing his board beside the door. "Those were all Tony Hawk moves, weren't they? That was the 900, wasn't it! Dude!" he said.  
"Yes, that was the 900. Goodbye Duo." he said, making his way down that hall toward his office. Duo followed. Heero took his seat infont of his laptop and watched as Duo walked in the room.  
"That was what Daniel was talking about, wasn't it?" he asked. Heero nodded and started typing on his laptop. "No wonder he said you would win that compitition tomorrow! Why can't you go?" Heero paused.  
"Lady Une doesn't want me too." he said after a second.  
"Oh. The whole 'pretending to be dead' thing?" he asked, understanding. Heero took an inward sigh of relief.  
"Yeah." he said and continued typing. Actually, Lady Une would have loved for him to go the compitition if he didn't have this mission. She always said he needed to get out more. She would have encouraged him to go.  
"So we're still on for tomorrow night, right? I mean, you're still coming, right?" Duo asked. Heero felt a pang of guilt at not being able to go.  
"Yeah, I'll be there" he lied.  
"Great! I'll see you tomorrow, bud!" Duo cheered and left the room. Heero stopped typing and sat there for a minute. He listened as Duo made his way through the house and out the door. After a second, he heard Duo start his mustang and pull away. He sat back in his chair with a deep sigh.  
*I hate lying to him, but what am I supposed to say. I would love to go to his house for dinner. I know Hilde is an excellent cook. Her brownies are wicked awesome. Lady Une let me have one. And I would love to catch up with Duo. Even though I might be the one catching him up. I know more about all the others than he does. Damn mission. I'll probably never see any of them again. I will not die on this mission!* he thought as he got up and made his way upstairs to his room.  
He couldn't fall asleep though. His thoughts about all that had happened that day were keeping him awake. *I will not die on this mission* was his last thought as he finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
****************************  
  
Ok, so thats the end of this chapter....whacha think? The song is not mine.....thank you Limp Bizkit for writing the song I used. I think it fit nicely!  
  
And the moves Heero did were all Tony Hawks. He is so wicked awesome! If I said a move and you don't know what it looks like, you can go to www.tonyhawk.com and click on Trick History. Here are the names and the years again.  
  
900 - 1999 360 ollie-to-backside boardslid - 2000 frontside stale fish 540 - 2000 healflip varial lien - 1992 540 board varial - 1994 cab-to-tail - 1994 backside heelflip varial - 1993  
  
Ok... so theres the moves and years they were invented by the great Tony Hawk! The Bird-man! *sighs* any-who-key. The next chapter is coming! 


	8. The Take Off

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and its characters are not mine. It belongs to Sunrise and all those other people who own. But all the other characters are mine. That is legal to say right?  
  
Lawyer: Yup yup, that's fine. Don't worry. If anyone takes your characters without permission, I'll sue them for you.  
  
Hee-chan: Awww. Thanks. Ya know, you're not so bad after all.  
  
Lawyer: Thanks!  
  
***  
  
Heero awoke around 8 the next morning. He got out of bed and realized he had slept in his cloths again. He had been doing that a lot lately. *I'm getting old.* thought the 21 year old as walked down the steps and headed for the kitchen. Upon entering, he took head that the maid was making breakfast.  
"Morning, Sir." she said and bowed as best she could with a pan of eggs in her hand.  
"Morning, Beth." he said groggily, rubbing his eyes.  
"Sleep in your cloths again, sir?" she said, turning back to the hot stove.  
"Yeah." Heero said as he took a good look at himself. If fact, he hadn't even taking off his shoes last night and still wore his jacket. He sighed as he walked out of the room, throwing a "I'll be in the office" as he left. He received in return, a "yes sir."  
He sat at his desk, staring at the blank laptop.  
*Today's the day. The hardest mission I'll have ever been on. Well, its better me to do it than someone else.* Just then, Beth walked in carrying a tray of eggs, sausage, toast, and a cup of coffee. She set them down beside the laptop and began to walk away.  
"Wait Beth...come here" he said and beckoned her back. She walked back over slowly and stood in front of the desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out his wallet. He never took it with him on a mission. He could easily drop it and then everyone would know who he was. He opened the wallet and pulled out all the money in it, handing it to her. Beth looked up at him surprised.  
"What's this, sir?" she asked, holding the money in her hand as if it were gold.  
"A little extra cash. Don't spend it all in one place." he answered. Beth got a huge smile on her face and jumped forward a little, stopping herself. He knew she wanted to hug him and probably kiss him for this generous offer but she kept her distance.  
"Thank you, sir! Thank you so much!" she cheered and skipped out of the room. A small smiled played on Heero's lips as he sat back and watched the door the girl had just exited through.  
*She's really is a sweet girl.*  
Heero sighed and turned on the computer. He ran through the charts and plans one last time. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out his gun, hooking it to his kakies. He covered it with his wrinkled white shirt and blue jacket as he walked back upstairs. Entering his room, he headed straight for the closet and pulled down his duffle bag. He threw it on the bed and pulled a couple shoe boxes, laying them carefully on the bed. Upon opening the first box, he found guns of all sizes. He carefully checked them to make sure they were all in working order before placing them on the bed. The second box was filled with ammo for all the guns. He loaded all the guns and placed them in the duffle bag. Then he opened the third box, he's favorite box. He grinned slightly as he pulled out explosives. He checked to make sure they were all in working order before shoving them in the bag as well. Picking it up, he headed down the steps and out the door.  
Opening the garage, he unlocked the trunk and threw it open, placing the duffle bag inside. Closing it, he got in and pulled off. Driving 80 in a 25 mph zone, he headed to the loading dock at the Preventers base. He made a very good effort not to encounter Lady Une or anyone else as he made his way down to his basement to get his gundam. Upon entering, he met Howard.  
"Why, Hello there Heero!" he greeted, shaking the gundam pilot's hand. "Your gundam is ready. We finished it late last night but I figured I would let you have your beauty sleep. God knows you need it," he joked with a loud laugh that echoed throughout the floor. Heero smiled a bit. Howard was always joking around with him.  
"Thanks, Howard." he said and jumped down into the low gravity room to float to Wing Zero. He jumped in the cockpit and shoed his duffle bag under his seat. His gun dam, unlike the others, had a special drawer under his seat where he could hold all his guns and explosives. Howard had installed it for him for his birthday as a surprise. He had also given him a sucker and a picture of Relena. That picture was in Heero's bag right now. He pulled it out and looked at it for a moment.  
Relena was posing for the camera at a party. A red silky evening gown flowed from her delicate body, hugging her breasts nicely before cascading down. She was leaning on the railing of the steps, looking off to the side as if someone had called her. She looked like a model, posing for a magazine, showing off a new dress. She was exquisite.  
Heero sighed and put the picture in his pocket. He was about to close the hatch when Howard appeared before him.  
"I know all about this mission, Heero. Do take care of yourself. I don't want to go to your funeral just yet." He said with a small smile.  
"Howard, do me a favor. Clear everything about Roger Woefield. I mean everything! I don't want any evidence that he was in the computer system at all." he said sternly.  
"You got it. But why?" Howard asked curiously.  
"Lady Une can't tell Duo anything she doesn't know." He said simply. Howard smiled abit in realization and agreement.  
"Take care, Heero." He said in a farewell and jumped from the hatch. Heero closed it and turned on his gundam.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Ok, I know this is an extremely short chapter but I ran outta brain space! Writers block. *sighs* Any-who-key....the next chapter will come as soon as I can think of something. I know what's gunna happen, it's just putting it all together. Wish me luck. You reviews would help....even the bad ones, I suppose. ^_^'  
  
Strawberry Hee-chan 


	9. Capture and Rescue

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Its not mine!  
  
Lawyer: Yeah, what she said!  
  
Hee-chan: ^_^  
  
***  
  
He popped in his disk containing all the information on Roger Woefield and images appeared on his screen. One screen showed a picture of the man and another showed the plans for his base. His main screen in front of him showed what was happening outside. Once he saw the hatch on the roof open and everyone cleared, he took off. He flew out of the basement and up threw a vertical hallway that shot into the sky. As he flew up, the Preventor's base faded in the distance.  
Hitting a button, the gundam transformed into a plane like ship and shot faster into the atmosphere. As he hit space, Heero slowed down and let himself coast along in space. He set his direction to Mars and continued on. He sat back and looked at his other screens, studying all the info on Woefield once again. Then, mars came on his main screen.  
*So this is it. Sigh. He's waiting for me, eh? Well he'll get a nice surprise.* Heero thought to himself with a wicked grin. He landed on Mars a distance away from Woefield's base. Putting on a helmet for air, he left his gundam with his bag and ran into the base undetected. He took off his helmet and dodged into the closest closet. He pulled out an explosive and placed it in the corner of the closet. All his explosives were controlled by one button on a watch. He pulled out his watch containing the button that set off the explosives and put it on.  
He pulled out his gun, hooking it to his pants. Taking another gun, he placed in the inside of his jacket. Then, grabbing his duffle bag full of explosives, he opened the closet door, sticking his head out. The hall was empty. He started down the hall. As he reached a door, someone opened it and walked out.  
"Hey! Who are you?" he asked in surprise at seeing Heero. Heero grabbed is mouth and pushed him back into the room. The man began to struggle but Heero brought out his gun and thwacked him across the head with it. The man eyes rolled back in his head and he fell unconscious. Heero looked down at the man wearing work cloths.  
Then he got an idea. He took the cloths off the man and tied him up, gagging him and throwing him in the closet in the room. Then, he pulled the man's cloths on over his own and put on the man's hat. Then, picking up the duffle bag once again, he headed out of the room. He hid his eyes under the hat. A few people said hey to him, or patted him on the back. He ignored all these and said nothing. Every so often, when the halls where clear, he'd place an explosive in the nearest closet or in the fire extinguisher box.  
He reached a room labeled "Suits" and entered it. The room was almost empty except for what looked like a few scientists walking around the suits, seemingly taking notes. Heero looked upon the millions of mobile suits and dolls in front of him. He had no idea Woefield had this kind of army. The earth was so unprepared for these many machines.  
Walking fully into the room, he dodged behind the suits, avoiding the scientists. Taking explosive after explosive out of his bag, he placed them all over the room. As he finished off the last explosive, he left the room.  
As he walked down the halls, he noticed a sign on a door saying, "Stay Out". Heero took this as his que and walked in. The room was lined with machines and computers. Heero walked up to one and sat down. It was money time.  
He began hacking into the system until he got into banking. With the press of a few buttons, he sent all Woefield's 900 million dollars to Trowa, placing all the money in his clown friend's name. He exited out of the banking account and sat back in the chair with a sigh. Now all that was left was to get out of there and press the button. Just then the door opened behind him. Heero spun around to see Roger Woefield standing in the doorway, a smirk on his face.  
"Well well well. Look who we have here. The Destroyer, just about to send all my money away. Tisk tisk. Did you think I didn't have this room guarded? You triggered a silent alarm so I knew you were in here. It's a good thing I caught you before you did any real damage." he said, glancing at the computer to see that the banking account wasn't open. Heero hid a smirk knowing the process was already done.  
"If you'll come with me, Mr. Destroyer, I'll try and be gentle." he said in a teasing voice. Heero didn't move.  
*Shit. What am I gunna do now. I should have known he would have the place on an alarm. I'm so stupid.*  
"Well? Are you coming?" Woefield asked. Again, Heero didn't move. "That fine. Be stubborn." Woefield snapped his finger and two guards ran into the room and grabbed Heero by the arms, jerking him out of the chair. Heero co-operated. He could see guards outside the door, just waiting for him to resist and if he was going to make it out alive, resisting at this point would not be a good idea.  
The two guards pulled him in front of Woefield, who smiled down at him cockily. Woefield turned to one of his guards.  
"Do take him to the cell, will you?" He said in a seemingly kind voice. The guards knew otherwise and jerked Heero out the door.  
"Wait a second." said Woefield, walking up behind Heero. "Can't have you seeing where the cells are, can we?" and with that, he hit Heero over the head with his gun. Heero fell unconscious.  
  
Heero awoke to find himself in a cell with no windows. His hands were tied and he was hanging from a pulley attached to the ceiling, his feet dangling just centimeters above the ground. The work cloths he had stolen from the man were taken off and the hat was gone but his original cloths were still on. He looked around the cell and saw Woefield sitting in the corner on a chair watching him intently.  
"Well, good morning, sleepy head. Seems you've been out for some time. Have a nice nap?" he said with a grin. Heero could still feel the blood tickling out of his head from where the gun had hit. He hadn't been out for long. He also noticed all his guns and his empty duffle bag in a box outside the cell.  
"Don't worry." he said when he saw Heero looking at his guns. "You won't be getting those back. As a matter of fact, I've called upon some of my former colleagues in the "starting-a-war" business and they'd be delighted to come see you. How would you like that?" he said. Heero's eyes narrowed as he realized Woefield was talking about all the men who had their plans destroyed by him. If they got their hands on him...  
Just then, a man walked through the door to the left and stood outside the cell.  
"Uhh....Mr Woefield? May I have a word?" he said timidly.  
"Of course." Woefield said as he stood and walked over to the door of the cell, unlocking it and walking out. The man took Woefield to the side and spoke softly in his ear, glancing nervously at Heero every five seconds. With every word the man said, Heero could see Woefield's back stiffen.  
"Get out." he growled at the man, who quickly ran out. Woefield stood there a minute, his back to Heero. Then, he reached to the side, out of Heero eyesight and pulled out a bat. Heero watched as the man turned to Heero and walked back into the cell, not bothering to lock it this time. Heero's eyes widened slightly as Woefield made his way over to him, gripping the bat extremely tight.  
"You...bastard." he started, his anger breaking up his words. "All...my...money...Gone!" Heero realize Woefield had found out Heero had gotten rid of all his money. He smiled slightly at the man's anger. "How...dare...you!" he yelled and swung the bat, hitting Heero hard in the stomach. Heero lost his breath as pain rippled through his entire body. He felt his wound from the previous mission start to reopen. Woefield began walking around him. "This is what you get..." he said, hitting him again, with all his strength, in his back. Heero arched his back as the bat slammed into him again. Woefield continued walking around. Heero swung slightly to the left as the bat slammed into his right side. Woefield walked around to face him.  
"You will tell me where all my money is!" he growled. Heero spat at him in his face. Woefield glared up at him, wiping the spit off his face. Just then, he swung the bat up, hitting Heero in his jaw. Heero's head jerked to the side and he felt his jaw jut out of place. Pain seared through his head. He looked down to see a wicked grin on Woefield.  
"No matter." he said with a sneer. "I'll get my money back. You will tell me where you put it. Eventually. You will." he said and spun on his heel and walked out of the cell. Grabbing a leaver to his right, he yanked on it. Heero fell to the ground as he felt his bonds loosen. He slumped to the ground in pain as it coursed all through his body. He looked up in time to see Woefield locking the cell.  
"Enjoy your night." he reply with a cool grin and walked out of the door to Heero's left. Heero pushed himself against the corner and laid back, determining his position.  
*How am I going to get out of this?* he thought to himself as sleep took over him.  
  
Heero awoke the next morning to the bat falling hard on his side. He looked up to see Woefield with that damn smile on his face again. That smile really annoyed Heero but he didn't let Woefield see that.  
"I've brought someone to see you, Destroyer." he said.  
"Please, don't get up." said a man as he walked in the cell. "There is no need for formalities." Heero recognized the man as one of the ones he had taken money from and blew up all his plans. Just then, one of the guards walked in and up to Woefield.  
"Sir, I think you'll wanna see this." he said, motioning to the door.  
"Alright. Here you are, Padmere." he said, handing the bat to the man glaring at Heero. "I'll be back in a bit. Do with him what you will, but leave him alive because others want a chance to see him as well." and with that he followed the guard out.  
Padmere, as Woefield had called him, turned to Heero, the bat clenched tight in his had.  
"I've waited for this for a long time, Destroyer!" He said as he approached Heero. Heero raised his broken chin defiantly and look at Padmere. Padmere brought the bat around and slammed it into Heero's left shoulder. Heero fell on his side, his eyes wide. His body jerked as he felt the bat hit him again, and again. It hurt worse each time and Heero almost couldn't stand it. He willed himself not to retaliate. But as he was taking this beating, he almost couldn't bare it.  
Just then, Woefield walked back in.  
"Padmere. Stop." he said, unlocking the cell door and walking in. Padmere stopped and turned to look at Woefield. "Give me a minute alone with him, will you?" he said politely. Padmere bowed slightly, and, handing him the bat, took his leave. Woefield walked over to Heero, who had managed to sit up.  
"So, the Minister has decided to go into hiding. How convenient, don't you think?" Heero smiled a bit. *That'a boy, Duo.* Woefield noticed the smiled and reached down, grabbing Heero by his jacket, holding him against the wall in pure rage. "Tell me where she is!" he growled. Heero just smiled.  
"How would I know?" he said, cockily. Woefield pulled him back and slammed him against the wall again.  
"You know damn well where she went. Tell me!" he yelled. Heero smiled on. He knew exactly where Relena was. He could bet anything Duo had taken Relena to his, Heero's, house as soon as he realized Heero was gone. *Duo probably went to Lady Une as soon as I didn't turn up for dinner and asked her all about me. She probably told him I was on a mission and probably even told him how extreme it was. He probably took Relena into hiding just incase and brought her to my house. No one knows who lives there anyway.*  
"Sorry. Can't say." Heero replied with a sneer. With a loud growl, Woefield threw Heero against the opposite wall. He stood there a minute as if deciding what to do next. Then he turned to Heero, an evil glint in his eye.  
"Fine then. Since you won't tell me at the moment, I suppose I'll just have to beat it out of you, in the wall room." he said. "You will tell me where she is." He turned on his heel and stalked out of the cell, turning to the guard as he exited. "Put him in the wall room!" he barked at the guard, who jumped at the aggressiveness in Woefield's voice and quickly ran into the cell.  
Grabbing Heero by the arm, he dragged him out of the cell and down the dark, bleak hall to the end. To the right looked like a concrete door built right into the wall. The guard walked over and opened the door, reveling nothing but blackness.  
Roughly, the guard threw Heero into the dark. Heero hit the floor hard and looked in time to see the guard's yellow teeth before he slammed the concrete door shut. Heero was submerged into total darkness. There were no windows and there wasn't even a crack from the door, shining light in. He felt around with his hands until he found the wall, then continued on until he found the corner. Lying against it, he tried to clear his mind and get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.  
  
Heero awoke the next morning to the sound of the concrete door containing him open. Woefield walked in, carrying the bat. Heero hated that bat. That bat had caused him so much pain already and he had only been here two days.  
Woefield walked up to Heero and knelt down in front of him.  
"So. Ready to tell me where the Minister is, Destroyer?" he asked politly.  
"You'd have to kill me first." Heero said with a grin. The calm look disappeared off of Woefield's face and he swung the bat, hitting Heero in the side. Heero fell sideways in pain as Woefield stood up.  
"Just so you know, Destroyer. People are willing to pay good money to come and have a turn at you with this bat. I'll have all my money back soon enough. But how am I going to start a war by killing the Minister if I can't find her?" he asked in a joking voice that was so fake it was sickening. He swung the bat down again, hitting Heero in the stomach. Heero's breath caught as the bat hit his previous wound and he felt it reopen. Woefield didn't seem to notice. "Well, I guess I'll just bring in the next person. Oh Jackleburn! He's all ready for you!" Woefield called out the door. A hunched over, old man with a cane stumbled in, a grin on his face. Woefield handed him the bat.  
"Thank you" said the man innocently.  
"You're very welcome. Now, remember the rule. No killing him. I still need him for info. Got that?" Woefielf said.  
"Of course." said Jackleburn. Woefield took his leave, leaving the door open for light. "Well, hello there. Remember me?" Jackleburn said slowly with a cold grin. Swinging the bat down hard, he knocked Heero in the back of the neck, causing the soldier to black out.  
  
2 Weeks Later...  
  
"Get up, Destroyer!" Heero heard as he felt someone kick him hard in the side. He rolled him over on his back and opened his eyes, feeling like he couldn't move anymore than that. These past two weeks had been hell for him and he didn't feel he had the strength to move at all. Woefield had made sure the others knew not to have any mercy of him. And they hadn't had any. Woefield even had to call a doctor in to make sure he wasn't going to die. He wanted to know where Relena was bad and would do anything to get Heero to tell him. It wasn't working as Heero was determined not to say a word. Woefield had also tried to get Heero to tell him his real name. Heero had managed to hold that in as well.  
"I said get up!" Woefield yelled, kicking him again. Heero turned over, his back to Woefield as he tried to find the strength in him. It hurt to open his eyes, much less stand up.  
"No need." said a voice from behind him. He recognized the voice but his mind was focused on his pain and he couldn't think clearly. The room was so dark that he wouldn't have been able to see who it was anyway. "Bring me a light," said the voice of a different man Heero recognized. He desperately tried to concentrate on the voice, figure out who they were, but the pain blocked all that. He heard footsteps fade as someone walked away. His footsteps returned when the person came back.  
"Now, you're sure you can get anything out of him?" Woefield said.  
"Of course." said man one.  
"You have our word." man two added.  
"Thank you." Woefield said. "Please excuse his condition. He had a rough night last night. Here's your light." Heero heard the clanking of class as a lantern was passed form one hand to the other.  
"Give us one hour." said man two.  
"And we'd like no guards around here." added man one. There was a pause.  
"No guards? Why is that?" Woefield answered skeptically.  
"They make us nervous. Never know what they could do. We would feel a lot better if the hall was clear. And even better if all the halls were cleared to the shuttle. That way we don't have to pass any. Bad experiences, ya know" man one explained, motioning to man two. There was another pause.  
"I suppose I could arrange that." he said.  
"Great! Come back in one hour. We will probably be gone by then seeing as how we have our money. He'll be ready to tell you anything you need to know when we're done with him."  
"Excellent." Woefield said slowly, loving every minute of this. "The halls will be clear for you. Do what you need to do to him. Just leave him alive so that I may get some answers." he demanded.  
"Of course." said man two softly.  
"Now, if you'll please leave, we'd appreciate it." Man one replied.  
"Of course. Thank you again." Woefield said gleefully and Heero heard the door slam shut, sunk into the darkness of the room again. There was a pause from the two men as they seemed to be listening to Woefield give orders to clear the halls. After the guard's and Woefield's footsteps had gone, Heero heard the two men shift. The light flicked on slightly and a soft glow filled the damp room.  
"Oh my god." muttered man two. Or was it man one? Heero couldn't tell anymore. He felt the presence of someone right behind him but refused to see who it was. He curled into the tightest ball he could manage without crying out in pain and slammed his eyes closed, preparing for the worst. He hadn't cried out in pain once in the two weeks that he had been here and he wasn't about to start now.  
He flinched as one of the men lightly touched his arm. It sent pain cascading up and down his arm. He sucked in a breath and the man jerked his hand back.  
"What are we going to do, man? We can't even touch him!" said man one. Was that concern Heero heard in his voice. The felt the presence of the man replaced by the another and realized it was the first of the two as he began to speak.  
"Heero. It's Trowa." He said softly. Heero's eyes shot open. He carefully turned his head to see his clown friend looking down at him. Heero tried to hold back the tears as he rolled over onto his back. Looking over Trowa's shoulder at him was Duo. Heero's breath caught in his throat. He had never been so happy to see them in his life.  
"Heero. What did they do to you, man?" Duo asked, fear written all over his face. Heero wondered just how bad he looked. Trowa looked him over.  
"Looks like every bone in your body is broken. Heero, can you say anything?" Trowa asked. Heero opened his mouth and nothing came out. He let out a raspy breath and inhaled deeply. Using all his strength, he said they only words he could think of at that second.  
"Where's.....Relena?" he choked out. Duo knelt down beside him and looked him in the eye.  
"Don't worry about her, man. I've been taking real good care of her. If you don't mind, I took over for you while you were gone." he said with a small smile. "Wufei is with her now. Quatra's on the ship, waiting to pull off as soon as we get on." Heero's mind fell at ease. Relena was safe. That was all he needed to know.  
"Duo..." Heero started, not knowing if he had the strength to finish.  
"Yeah, man. I'm here. What do you need?" He asked. Heero looked up at Trowa, saying with his eyes that he was talking to him as well. Trowa nodded once, indicating he was listening. Heero looked back at the braided man beside him.  
"Help...me...." he said, pleadingly.  
"That's what we're here to do, bud." Duo replied and immediately jumped beside him. Sliding one arm around Heero's waist and wrapping Heero's arm around his neck, Duo lifted him off the ground. Pain shot all through Heero at being touched. It hurt everywhere. He bit his bottom lip hard and was almost afraid he would bite it off. Lifting his head slightly, he saw Trowa look him up and down. Turning his head slightly to Duo, he said the braided man looking him over as well.  
"Damn, Heero. What have they been feeding you? Nothing?" Duo asked, his brow wrinkled into a deep furrow. Heero looked down at himself and for the first time in two weeks, noticed how thin he had gotten. Woefield had hardly fed him at all. A piece of toast here and there and some water. That was about it. And he was lucky to get that at all. He looked up at Trowa, who was easier to look at than Duo. To look at Duo, it would mean having to turn his head and he didn't think he could do that again.  
"Let's get you out of here," Trowa said finally and turned to the door. Heero held his breath and waited for the guards to burst in as Trowa slowly opened the creaking, brick door. Surprisingly, there was no one. Had Woefield been true to his word?  
Trowa looked outside the door, making sure there was no one out there. After a moment of dead silence, he motioned with his hand to come forward. Duo started moving slightly and pain shot through Heero. He took a sharp intake of breath to prevent him from screaming out in pain. Duo had notice this intake and stopped.  
"You ok, man?" he asked, worry flooding his voice. Heero squeezed his eyes shut to prevent tears from springing to his eyes and nodded.  
"Just...go..." he said briskly. All he needed was his friends stuck down here like him when they risked their lives to save him. Duo started walking again, even slower this time.  
"Damnit Duo.....go faster!" Heero choked out. They had to get out of here and now! The pain could wait, there lives couldn't. He felt Duo speed up. His head hung, not having the strength to keep it up. He watched Duo's feet, occasionally catching a glimpse of Trowa's, as the two men ran through the door and stopped at the entrance to the basement. Trowa looked out the door again and again saw no one. The two shot out the door, Duo gripping Heero gently but it still hurt like hell.  
They stopped many times, each time checking to see if there were any guards. Again and again there weren't. Heero bounced up and down slightly as they ran. He wished to God he could just pass out and not have to feel this pain.  
As they ran down the hall, Heero tried thinking of something other than the pain coursing all through his body. *Relena. I'll think of Relena. I'm so glad she's ok. Duo's such a smart guy for figuring most of it. And he actually came to get me. And Trowa. And Quatra is in the ship. And Wufei with Relena. I don't know how could thank them.*  
"We're here." Trowa said as Heero saw them enter the door at the end of a hall. It was a shuttle room. The three stood just inside the door and Quartra slowly opened the hatch. Just behind them, down the hall, someone yelled.  
"Hey you! Come back here!" Duo turned around and Heero lifted his head to see three guards running down the hall towards them, pulling out their guns.  
"Let's go!" Duo yelled as he took off toward the ship, Trowa following. Suddenly, gun shots started going off. The two men leapt onto the platform that had come down to let them on the ship and Quatra began closing it. The shots ceased as the hatch closed and curses were heard outside.  
"That was close." Duo said with a grin. "Nothing like getting shot at to wake you up, eh?" he said, talking more to himself then anyone else. They left the hatch room and headed down the hall. After a moment, they we're greeted by Quatra, who rounded the corner with a smile. At seeing Heero, his smile disappeared into a look of worry.  
"Dear God, what happen?" he asked.  
"Just help me get him to the medical room." Duo replied.  
"I'm gunna go inform everyone we're ok and on our way home," Trowa announced and headed in the other direction own the hall. Quatra ran ahead of Duo and opened a door to the right. Dragging Heero in the room, he hoisted him up on the hospital bed. Slowly and carefully, Duo began taking off what was left of Heero's cloths down to his boxers to get better look at him.  
"Mind if I take off the watch, buddy?" he said jokingly and began taking it off. Heero's eyes shot open. The watch! The explosives! The button!  
"Duo!" Heero gasped. Duo's head jerked up to look at Heero and Heero could feel Quatra watching him too. "The watch!" Duo rolled the watch in his hand, looking at it questionably.  
"What about it?" he asked.  
"Press....the button!" he choked out. He knew Woefield hadn't found the explosives. If he had, he would have let Heero know it the hard way. Duo examined the watch carefully, his brows furrowed. He could see any button out of the ordinary.  
"Heero, I don't see a...."  
"Any button! Just press one!" he practically yelled. Duo, stunned by Heero's outburst, hit one of the buttons. Nothing happened.  
"Heero, whats supposed to..."  
"The other one...the red one. Press...the red one!" he breathed, feeling like the pain of talking was almost too much. Duo reached back and pressed the red button.  
"Ok Heero, I did it. But what's supposed to...." he didn't get to finish again. At that second, a huge explosion rocked the entire ship. Duo and Quatra quickly shoved their hands to their ears as they heard it and were both knocked off their feet. Heero fell off the hospital bed, pain shooting through his whole body has he hit the floor. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped as the ship shuddered from the aftermath and things fell onto him. The pain was so immense. He felt himself slipping into darkness but kept himself focused on Quarta, his face scrunched up and his hands to his ears.  
The shuddering stopped and all three men remained still. After a moment, Heero heard Duo's voice on the other side of the table.  
"What the hell was that!" he yelled.  
"Heero!" Quartra jumped up when he saw Heero on the floor. At Quatra's screech, Duo jumped as well and together the two pulled pulled Heero back onto the bed.  
"Are you ok, man?" Duo asked.  
"What was that Heero?" Quatra asked, looking out the window into space. A part of Mars was covered in smoke. Heero laughed a little, catching the other pilot's attention. Before anything could be said, Trowa ran in the room.  
"What happen? Is everyone ok?" He stopped as he saw Heero, a big smile plastered on his face. He looked to Quatra and Duo for answers but they just shrugged in reply.  
Heero could hear himself laughing. *He deserved it! Damn bastard* he thought. Woefield was gone now. And he couldn't hurt anyone, especially Relena, anymore.  
The sound of his laughter died away as Heero felt himself slip into darkness.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Okies! So, end of Chapter 7. I know it really sucked. I'm not good with details. But at least your mind can go wild with it and think of some things yourself. I love doing that!  
  
On to chapter 8........  
  
Strawberry Hee-chan 


	10. Awaken Again

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: No Gundam Wing Owner here! Just me and my new friend the Lawyer. By the way, do you have a name, Mr. Lawyer Dude?  
  
Lawyer: Yup yup. It's Mr. Lawyer Dude.  
  
Hee-chan: Wicked! That works for me.  
  
***  
  
Heero woke up to find himself in hospital room. He gazed around, just moving his eyes for fear the pain of moving his head would be too intense. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Quatra sitting in the chair beside the bed, reading a magazine.  
"Quatra." Heero said softly. Quatra jerked the magazine down. A look of relief passed over his face before it turned into a grin.  
"Heero. I'm glad you finally awake. You've been out for quite some time. How are you feeling?" he asked.  
"How long have I been out?" Heero answered his question with a question.  
"About a week. You fell unconscious in the ship on the way here. Duo and I did a pretty good job of cleaning and bandaging you up before we got back to Earth. Trowa had forewarned Sally so she knew you were coming and was ready for you. I don't think she was ready for what she saw though." Quatra smiled a bit, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Where's Relena?" he said, forcing himself to turn his head a bit. It didn't hurt as much as he expected it to.  
"She's still at your house. We thought it would be best to keep her there for a bit longer incase anyone escaped from the explosion and wanted revenge." A strange look came over Quatra when he mentioned the explosion. "Heero, I'm glad you didn't and all, but why didn't you press the button on your watch when they had you captured?" That was a good question. Heero thought about it a moment.  
"You think I should have?" he asked in response. A grief stricken look came over Quatra as he sat up straighter in his chair.  
"No. Of course not. Like I said, I'm glad you didn't. But if you had, well, you wouldn't be like this." he motioned to Heero's condition.  
"Yes, your right. I wouldn't be like this. I would be dead." he stated. "Now I'm not." A guilty look came over Quatra.  
"I'm sorry, Heero. I didn't mean to..." he couldn't finish, ashamed that he had thought like that. Heero sighed.  
"Actually, Quatra, if you promise not to tell anyone, I'll tell you why I really didn't press the button." Quatra brightened a bit and looked back at Heero.  
"I won't tell anyone. I promise." he said a bit excited at learning Heero's secret. Heero didn't think it was such a big secret but if it made Quatra feel better, he'd tell him.  
"I forgot about it." he said simply, a plain look coming over his still very bruised features. Quatra's face dropped and he slumped in his chair a bit.  
"You forgot?" he said unbelievingly.  
"Yeah. See, I was planning on escaping and was saving the button for after I escaped. Eventually I forgot about the button and just tried to concentrate on getting out of there. Eventually, I knew I wasn't going to escape and my mind was concentrated on just staying alive instead of the explosives I set." Heero blinked a bit before continuing, deciding whether to tell Quatra this part. He could. "Just before Duo and Trowa got there....I had given up. I thought there was no possible way of escaping and I quit fighting. I think if you guys hadn't come to get me when you did....I probably wouldn't be alive right now."  
Quatra blinked and tried to swallow but couldn't. He looked as if he were trying to find something to say but couldn't. Before he could figure out anything to say, the door opened. Duo walked in and didn't even look at Heero, who had turned his head to watch him. Duo sat at the small table in the corner with a laptop and a few papers that looked important.  
"Well, Quatra ol' buddy. I do believe I just got Heero out of some serious shit. The media believed my excuse about the explosion. It's all over the papers. 'Explosion On Mars Caused By Fire In Gas Chamber!'" he said, his hands emphasizing each word in the air and speaking in an announcer voice. He sighed. "Heero causes some 'freak accidents' and I am always the one saving his ass from the headlines."  
"Next time I'll die and just let the bad guys win, how about that?" Heero said a bit agitated. Duo's head jerked around in surprise. Relief came next and excitement followed that. Duo jumped out of the chair and ran beside Quatra to look at Heero.  
"Heero, man! When did you wake up?" He said hysterically.  
"He just woke a minute ago." Quatra explained. Duo turned and smacked his blonde friend in the back of the head, earning an 'Ow' in return.  
"Can't tell anyone he's awake, huh?" Duo glared jokingly. Quatra looked up at Duo, rubbing the back of his head.  
"I was getting ready to go get everyone before you walked in." Quatra said, sounding as ticked as he could muster. Heero could tell he really wasn't though.  
"Relena will be so happy!" Duo said, jumping up and down and clapping his hands in a childish manner.  
"Does she know I'm here?" Heero asked. Not to sound over confident, but Heero had half expected to see Relena at his side when he woke.  
"No. In fact, she still thinks your missing." Duo said in a matter- of-fact tone.  
"What!" Heero yelled and sat up. Pain shot through his whole body, from his head to his toes. His eyes went wide and he gasped. He couldn't move. He couldn't even fall back onto the hospital bed. The pain had paralyzed him, but sitting up was causing even more pain. He could feel and hear himself breathing hard.  
Quatra was standing now and both men looked over Heero worried. Duo put one hand on Heero's chest and the other on his back. Slowly, he pushed Heero back onto the bed, but not without earning the first cry Heero had uttered since he was capture. Heero cried out when Duo touched him, the pain so immense. He faintly heard Duo telling Quatra to go get a doctor.  
As Heero lay back on the bed, his eyes now closed, he felt Duo sit on the edge of the bed. Duo said nothing for a moment, giving Heero a chance to catch his breath. After a moment, the pain began to ease and Heero opened his eyes.  
"Are you ok?" Duo said seriously. It was a moment before Heero answered.  
"How bad is it?" he asked, knowing Duo knew what he ment. Duo looked him over before speaking.  
"I'm not gunna lie to ya. You look like hell. You reopened the cut from the last mission awhile ago. The Doctor re-stiched it. Almost your entire body is black and blue and a couple bones are broken. Ok, I lied. A lot of your bones are broken. I'm surprised you were able to sit up like that. Your left arm is broken and both your legs." Heero nodded. He could fix that easily but not if he couldn't sit up. The arms and legs would have to wait.  
Just then, Quatra rushed in with the doctor close at hand.  
"You're awake!" the doctor exclaimed and ran to Heero's side, checking his pulse and blood pressure. After a moment, he sighed. "Well Mr. Yuy. I'm sad to tell you that you will be here for quite some time. We fixed your internal injuries. You just came out of surgery not too long ago. You mustn't do anything too soon or you'll risk messing up everything we have done in surgery. So bed rest for a long time is the key." Heero glared at him. "Yes, well, I must be going. I have an appointment at 1. I'll send a nurse in to make sure everything is alright." With that, he walked briskly out of the room.  
  
"Don't bother! I don't need the nurse!" Heero called after him and the doctor flicked a hand over his back indicating he had heard. Heero looked up at the two men glaring at him.  
"Don't need a nurse? You never change, do you, Heero?" Quatra exclaimed.  
"He sure doesn't. And I suppose your gunna just fix yourself, is that it?" Duo said, not surprised at all. Heero said nothing, but turned his head to stare out the window. He heard one of the men sigh.  
"Well, I'll be back. I'm gunna go get Lady Une." Quatra said as he turned to walk out the door. Heero's head jerk back the look at the blond man.  
"What? Why?" He asked. He didn't need Lady Une there telling him how he really screwed the mission up or fawning over him because he was actually alive.  
"She wants to know when you've woken up." Quatra explained and before Heero could say anything else, he walked out of the door, the sound of his footprints fading down the hall. Heero turned a look to Duo.  
"She just wants to make sure your ok, man." Duo explained. Heero understood that part, but he knew after a while Lady Une would want to talk about the mission. Of course she would. He was quite surprised that Duo hadn't asked him about it yet; what had happen to him?  
"So I'm guessing you wanna see Relena, eh?" Duo said with a sardonic smile. Heero thought a moment. It had only been a week. Who knows who could have survived that explosion. It was almost impossible for anyone to survive. But that was the key word: almost. Someone could have gotten out. And Relena would be the first one they would go after to get him back. His house was safe. No one knew about it. She would be safe there.  
"No." he said simply. The smile left Duo's face as he gave his friend a disappointed look.  
"Well, you're no fun." he stated playfully.  
"Just don't let her leave my house." Heero said. The sly smile returned to Duo's face. He took that completely the wrong way.  
"OH! I see how you are!" Duo said with a wink. Before Heero could correct his dirty mind, the door opened to let Quatra in, followed by Lady Une. Her breath caught as she saw him and again Heero wondered how bad he looked.  
Taking her time, she slowly walked over to his bedside and looked him over. He saw her gulp as she opened her mouth to talk.  
"Heero, I'm sorry." she said softly, her voice cracking a bit. Heero said nothing. He didn't know what to say.  
"You didn't..." he started, but she cut him off.  
"It's all my fault. I sent you on that mission. Why did I do that? I knew the possibilities. It's all my fault. I..." she started, seeming to get a little hysterical.  
"Stop it!" Heero yelled, quieting the frantic women before his voice got soft. "Just stop. This was not your fault. You warned me before I accepted, didn't you?"  
"Yeah, but..."  
"That's it then. You warned me. I didn't have to go. I knew the consequences. I knew what could have happened. You did your part and that's all you could do. This was no one's fault except Woefeild's and he paid for it already. So just drop it, ok?"  
Lady Une nodded. After a minute of composing herself, she looked back up at Heero with a small smile.  
"So when are you getting out of here?" she asked.  
"Why? Got another mission?" he said, sitting up a bit, but not enough to hurt.  
"No. You won't be going on missions for a while. All you need to do is rest." She said sternly. Heero plopped back down on the bed with a wince when he hit the mattress. "I'm gunna go, Heero. I have a lot of work to do. I'll visit you later, ok? Bye Heero." She said as she walked off. Heero sighed and turned to his two friends. His eyes began getting droopy.  
"Tired, man?" Duo said, noticing. Heero said nothing.  
"The medicine is starting to work. You'll fall asleep in a sec." Quatra said. Heero knew he wasn't lying. He could barely understand the end of Quatra's last few words and the faces of his friends were getting fuzzy. Somewhere in the back of his head, he thought he heard someone say "Get some sleep, man. You've earned it" as he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
***  
  
Aww....Heero sleeping....such a good sight. Although I suppose he wouldn't be if he was covered in bruises. ^_^ Oh well. A gurl can dream, can't she? I love dreams. Hmm.....I got exactly what I'm gunna do for this fic. I just gotta arrange it all. But, if you have and suggestions or ideas, you know I would love to hear them. I'm always open! ^_^  
  
The Deliciously Sexy Strawberry Hee-chan 


	11. The Bar Fight

Howdy All!! Time for Chapter 9, huh? Have you been waiting long? Sorry if you have. Band has been killer for me. Its so hard sometimes! You just don't know. ^_^' But its all good.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: I don' t own Gundam Wing. It's just a fetish of mine.  
  
Lawyer: .....and I'm hooked on phonics cause that's the life for me! *stops singing and looks around* ........ *blushed*  
  
Hee-chan: What was that?!  
  
Lawyer: Uh....nothing. Lets just get on with it, shall we?  
  
Hee-chan: ???  
  
*****  
  
Heero awoke in the hospital room. He was so ready to get outta this place. He had been stuck in here for the last 3 months as Sally attended his internal and external injuries. He had switched doctors two months ago, deciding that he trusted Sally more. That realization hit him hard when he realized he actually trusted someone. Maybe it was just because he knew Sally personally.  
Most of the bruises were gone off his body and the ones that remained were turning yellow, a sign that they would be gone soon. He felt no more pain with the medication he was on unless he twisted his body in different ways. Thankfully there hadn't been any missions for him. That, or either Lady Une wasn't telling him any. He suspected Duo was going on all his missions. The braided baka sometimes came in to see him after being gone for a couple days with scrapes and bruises. Nothing that couldn't be healed with a small first aid kit. On the other hand, Heero didn't like that fact that Duo had been taking on these missions. What if he got hurt, or worse? Heero didn't want his best friend to end up just like him.  
Duo had also taken the initiative to tell everyone about the money that was stored in vaults for them. They had all been by to thank him for his 'generosity'. He assured them that he had just given it to them to get rid of it. He suspected they didn't believe him. Especially Quatra and Duo. Relena had not come to see him though. He was told that she left his house a month ago when the danger lifted a bit. She refused to come see him though, saying she was expressing her anger that he had gone on 'that stupid mission', and 'he was lucky he didn't get killed!' Maybe it was a good thing Relena didn't come. He didn't want her to see him like this anyway. He had also heard that she had not yet checked her vault. Most likely her way of saying she was still mad at him.  
He was getting out of the hospital today anyway. Duo and Sally had arranged an early release for him as he was feeling a lot better. He was cautioned not to skate board for a while but that wasn't going to happen. His board was waiting for him at home. He was also cautioned not to go on any missions for a while but Heero couldn't follow that order either. Some things were more important.  
Heero had told Duo why he was beat in that damned cell. First, it started out that Woefield wanted to know about the Gundams. Then it turned into Woefield wanting to know where Relena was. Duo had said he was going to tell Relena that Heero's condition was all for her. 'Oh Heero! Your so brave. I love you sooo much' Duo had impersonated Relena. Heero had sworn Duo to secrecy, saying that he knew the right way to cut off a braid. Since then, Duo had not uttered a word of it, choosing not to discuss that or his braid around Heero.  
Just then, the door opened and Duo walked in.  
"Hey bud! How ya feeling? Ready to get out of this place?" he asked cheerfully.  
"Hn."  
"Ok Heero," Sally said, walking through the door and looking at Heero's charts. She looked up with a smile. "I got everything cleared and you're free to go. I want you to come in every Sunday for the next month so I can check up on you and make sure everything's alright. No missions for at least a month and no skating either..."  
"Boarding," he corrected.  
"Skating, boarding, same difference." Heero rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I want you to take it easy. Real easy. I would even suggest having someone with you for a while."  
"With me?"  
"Yeah. Like, maybe Duo could live with you for a while to help you out some. Some days will be harder than others and..."  
"Nobody is living with me." Heero interrupted in a tone that said that was final. Sally sighed.  
"Fine, but at least put Duo or Quatra or Relena or SOMEbody on speed dial incase you need help, got it?"  
"Hn."  
"Good boy. Now I'm gunna leave so you can finished getting dressed and everything. I'll see you in a week, Heero. Do call if you need something." And with that, she walked out of the door, shutting it behind her. All Heero had to do to 'finish getting dressed' was put on a shirt. Duo had again taken the liberty to get him some new cloths, seeing as how his old ones were un-usable.  
"Need any help, man?" Duo said and got a glare in return. "Fine, fine. Sheesh. I was just asking." He walked around the room gathering Heero's stuff together for him. Heero climbed out of bed slowly, not really hurting but feeling a little sore and stiff. He grabbed his shirt off the chair and tried putting it on. Raising it over his head was a bit difficult as it hurt to raise his arms that high. But he managed, pulling the shirt down to cover his tone chest. His shirt was a black turtle-neck sweater with ripples in it. It had begun turning cold outside so Duo took the initiative to get him something warm to wear. The black sweater went extremely well with the new khakis Duo bought. Duo had said he looked good in khakis, which would explain why he kept buying them.  
Sitting in the chair, Heero grabbed his white socks and pulled them onto his feet. Stretching his arms hurt a bit but nothing he couldn't handle. Grabbing his Tims buy the foot of the chair, (Duo had chosen Tims again) he laced them up his foot. He stood up and looked around to see Duo holding Heero's stuff, which wasn't much; a couple balloons and cards and flowers from his 'adoring fans' (Quatra) and some cards from the other guys. Relena had sent him a card too. It had nothing personal in it. All it said was 'Dear Heero. I hope your feeling better. Sincerly Relena.' She had again made it evident how mad she really was. After all, he had broken his promise to her.  
"Ready to go?" Duo asked. Heero nodded a bit and followed Duo out the door. Walking down the halls of the hospital, Heero began thinking.  
*So what exactly am I going to do for a whole month? Sally has most likely told Lady Une not to let me go on any missions. 'Doctor's orders.' But now what? I could board all I wanted to but how old would that get how fast? One things for sure. Nobody is living with me. I don't need anybody's help. I'm not that weak. I can do fine on my own. And who cares if Relena is mad at me? I had to go. It couldn't be helped. If I hadn't gone, she would probably be dead right now. No, I couldn't have kept my promise to her. She'll just have to understand that.*  
His thoughts were jolted as they reached the parking lot. Duo grinned when Heero saw his viper sitting in the parking space.  
"I brought you your car, man. Figured since you haven't driven it in such a long time, you'd miss it." He said. He was right. Heero never really had a thing for cars, but he did miss his viper. It was a nice car. He wasn't gunna let Duo know that though. He just walked to the driver's seat and got in.  
"Your welcome!" Duo yelled as he got in the passenger seat. Backing up slowly, Heero pulled off toward his house. He had no idea what he was going to do once he got there though.  
As they raced down the highway, Duo began jabbering about different things that Heero paid no attention to. He sighed. It wasn't that late, only about 9:00pm. He guessed he was a bit hungry and told Duo this.  
"Let's go get something to eat, then! I know you must have hated that hospital food. I've had it before. It's so nasty. I'm thirsty too. Let's get a drink. Or better yet, go to a bar! Hey! I know! I got my cell phone here. I'll call all the guys and tell them to meet us at Sir Drinks Alot and we can have ourselves a small party! Whaddaya say?" and before Heero could say anything, he had Quatra on the phone telling him. Quatra was then instructed to call Trowa while Duo called Wufei and the plans were made without any consent from Heero. He was going to hate this....  
  
***  
  
Heero arrived at the bar at 9:13 and walked in, accompanied by Duo. As Heero walked past the dance floor and through the crowd of people to his table, he could hear Duo behind him greeting different girls as he passed.  
"Hey there! How are you? Hi, hun. Sup, shorty?" Heero rolled his eyes. When they reached the table that sat 5, Heero took his seat and looked around.  
"How about I go tell Hildi you were at a bar flirting with every girl there." Heero said, without looking at Duo. Duo was silent a minute and choose to ignore the question when he saw Quatra, Trowa and Wufei enter. They had come together. Trowa drove.  
"Hey guys!!" Duo said waving. Quatra waved back and led Trowa over to the table. Taking a seat, Quatra looked at Heero. "It's good to see you, Heero. How are you feeling?"  
"Fine."  
"Are you sure you were ready to leave the hospital?" Trowa asked, although his face didn't show any concern. Straight laced as always.  
"I said I was fine."  
"What do you plan on doing now? I'm sure Lady Une won't let you go on any missions for a while." Quatra asked.  
"I'm not sure. I might just..." but he was cut off suddenly as a man limped up to the table, staring at him.  
"It's you!" the man snarled as he eyed Heero. He was tall and bulky with brown hair. A patch covered his right eye and he walked with a limp and one crutch. Heero tried to place the man. He looked familiar but he could figure out how.  
"Who are you?" Duo asked curiously.  
"You don't remember me, Destroyer?" the man said, ignoring Duo. At the name Destroyer, Heero stood up. That was the name given to him by the companies he destroyed who were out to destroy peace.  
"Who are you?" Heero said from across the table to the man.  
"My name is Katrel Mulhide. I was the personal assistant to..."  
"Woefield." Heero finished, the man now coming into his memory. He vaguely remembered him as the man that always handed Woefield that damned bat. Katrel nodded with a smirk on his face as if he knew he was about to rip Heero limb from limb.  
"That's right. I was in that space station on Mars when you blew it up. I was the only one to survive the incident. I spent weeks in the hospital and didn't get out until recently. Everyone thinks that it was a gas explosion that destroyed the base but I know the truth and now I'm hear to repay you for what you've done." he sneered. At that moment, all four of the men that had previously still been sitting around the table, stood up at the threat made to their comrade. "How about I meet you outside, huh? Wouldn't want to mess up this nice lady's bar, now would we?" He chuckled evilly as he spun on his heels and walked out of the bar. Heero instantly moved around the table and toward to the door before a hand caught his elbow.  
"Heero, what the hell are you doing?" Duo said.  
"You are in no condition to fight in any battle," Trowa said monotonously.  
"What if you get hurt even more?" Quatra said. Wufei said nothing but looked at Heero intently. Heero jerked his arm away from Duo with a glare and continued toward the door. The guys followed him closely as he walked out of the bar into the parking lot. Mulhide was waiting there for him, a sneer written all over his face. But Heero knew exactly what Mulhide thought he didn't. With the condition Mulhide seemed to be in, there was no way he could attack Heero. Mulhide knew that. Which was why as soon as Heero stepped out of the bar, he could sense that Mulhide wasn't the only one out here. As he gazed around the parking lot, he could see about 4 men hiding behind cars and in bushes, all with guns pointed straight at him. Heero sighed. This was getting pathetic.  
"So, you actually decided to come, Destroyer. How nice of you."  
"Yeah, well I figured you'd wanna actually die this time. Maybe if you weren't such a coward, I'd make it quick and painless. But I won't." He smiled. He saw Duo grin out of the corner of his eye. The other four men had just seen the men in the bushes and behind cars. The smile left Mulhide's face.  
"What are you talking about? I'm no coward. I'm the one who called you out, remember?" He said, shifting a bit.  
"Yes, I remember quite well. But I don't recall you mentioning anything about the other four men here to do your job. Does it really take that many men to kill me?" Heero said, crossing his arms. Mulhide's face paled a bit. "You know, I don't think my friends over here have had any fun in a month or two. You know, they've been so worried about me and all. Guys," he said, turning toward the other 4 gundam pilots. Duo had a grin on his face, Quatra looked as though he didn't know what to think, Trowa had the same look on his face as always but his eyes told him he was going to have fun, Wufei was also grinning. "Wanna have some fun?" All four of the men nodded. Heero turned back to Mulhide. "So, you ready to go?" Mulhide took a step back.  
"You know buddy. I think its time we had a little fun. My muscles have gotten sore from not doing much these past months." Duo said, pulling up beside Heero and cracking his knuckles. He pulled out his gun and checked the ammo. Taking his aim on and abandoned car, he wasn't planning on firing. Just warming up his aim. Before he could do anything else, Heero grabbed his arm and lowered it. Duo looked at him in confusion to see a rare grin on his face.  
"Seems your men have left you. What will you do now?" Heero said to Mulhide. Mulhide jerked around as best he could, with his limp leg, to look at the hiding spots of his comrades. They had, indeed, all disappeared. Mulhide turned around slowly to face Heero and the others. A second passed as the men just stared at each other. Then, all of a sudden, Mulhide turned and ran to a car. Pulling the door open, he threw himself inside and starting the car, he sped off. Heero sighed and turned to his fellow pilots.  
"I'm going home." He said, and spun on his heals toward his viper.  
"Alright, man. Take it easy, ok?" Duo called after him.  
"Called us if you need anything." Quatra shouted as well. Heero held up a hand motioning that he heard and understood and continued his route to his car. Jumping in the driver's seat, he took off toward his house. This had been a long day.  
  
***  
  
Ok, so what did you think? Chapter 10 is on the way. I need some inspiration on how to finish this fic up. Hmm.....I want it to have a nice little romance scene at the end too.....hmmm.....I need to watch TV and get some inspiration. *heads to the TV and to grab a book at the same time* See ya later!  
  
Strawberry Hee-chan 


	12. Lemon

Chapter 10  
  
Warning! This Chapter is a LEMON! That means anyone that doesn't like Graphic sex scenes, DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER!!! I made you a special chapter 11 just for you. Skip to that one!  
  
Disclaimer: *sighs* I'm getting tired of saying this.  
  
Lawyer: Just do it and get it over with.  
  
Hee-chan: Grr.....I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Lawyer: Show Time!!!!  
  
Heero pulled into the driveway to his estate. His guard immediately came up when he saw another car parked in the drive way. He pulled up and turned the car off, looking around outside before getting out of the car. He pulled his gun out, checking to make sure it was loaded and got out of the car. Approaching the doorway, he saw the alarm system turned off and the door was unlocked; not broken in any way. Just unlocked. Holding his gun up, he opened the door slowly with one hand. As the door slid open, both hands were placed on the gun as he held it out infront of him at his would be attackers. Scaning the room, he saw someone sitting on his couch. He lowered his gun as he realized who it was.  
"Hello, Heero." she said, raising her head to look at him. Heero lowered the gun, exhaling the breath he was holding.  
"How did you get in here?" he asked, putting his gun away.  
"Duo let me in before he went to pick you up at the hospital. Frankly, I wasn't expecting you home for a while. He said something about you guys going to a bar." she said in one tone of voice. Heero didn't bother turning the light on, but began heading down the hall toward the kitchen, expecting her to follow. She did.  
"Plans changed," he threw over his shoulder at her as he walked through the doors into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of beer out of the pearly white refrigerator and handed her a bottle of water. She didn't like beer. He knew that. "What are you doing here?" he asked, popping his bottle open and taking a swig.  
"I came to talk to you." she said, as if that was obvious, and followed him out the kitchen door. He opened a door a ways down the hall to reveal steps. Climbing up them, Relena followed.  
"So talk." he said, taking another swig and continued up the steps.  
"This would be alot easier if you would stay in one place." he heard her mumble. He ignored her as he walked down the hall to one of the closed doors. They passed Heero's clean bedroom and another room full of work out equipment. Relena had lived in this house for the past 3 months or so and knew almost the whole house. Except this one room. Pulling out his keys, he unlocked the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Relena eyeing the door with anticipation. He knew she was dieing to see what was in the room. It wasn't as good as he thought she expected it would be but it was his favorite room in the house.  
He opened the door and took a step in, stepping out of the way for Relena to walk in. Her jaw dropped slightly at the inside of the room. The walls were covered in nothing but books. It was just like the room downstairs but different. This room was twice as big. Every inch of the wall was covered in books except for a small section. This section had a huge firplace, the biggest he knew she had ever seen. It rose an inch taller than her and it was brick. A small wood pile stood beside it. Heero made his way over and began putting wood in it, starting up a good fire as Relena looked around. The walls were painted a dark red, giving the room a warm feeling. It was a room of hard wood floors with an oval, light blue rug in the middle. Upon the rug were two sofas, both black leather, facing each other. A polished, wood coffee table sat between them as if standing between a fight the two couches were to have.  
Relena turned to Heero as he continued to feed the fire, letting it grow.  
"Heero, this room is beautiful." she marveled.  
"Thank you."  
"But Heero, you have so many books downstairs. Why do you have more up here?" she asked, frowning a bit.  
"The room downstairs is my office. The books in there are all books relating to politics, combat, war, peace, things of that nature. The books in this room are just books I find interesting." he said, watching as she walked to one of the bookshelves and checked some of the titles. Choosing one, she pulled it out with a smile.  
"Wizards First Rule. My favorite book." she grinned.  
"Mine as well." he said. Relena smiled at him and replaced the book. He sat on the floor facing the fire, watching the flames jump. He loved fire. Almost as much as he loved...  
Relena came and sat beside him on her knees, her back to the fire as she faced him.  
"How do you feel, Heero?" she said softly.  
"Fine." he replied. She stared at him a moment.  
"You lie." she stated and stood up, walking out the door. A moment later, she was back with a bottle in her hands. "You're sore. I can tell by the way you have been walking." She knelt back down in front of him. She reached for his shirt and he pulled away alittle. She looked directly into his eyes. "Let me help you." her eyes pleaded with his. They sat in silence for a moment, neither saying a word. She reached out again, setting the lotion bottle down on the floor. Grabbing the ends of his shirt and began pulling it over his head. She shook a bit as his muscular chest was slowly revealed to her. Swallowing hard, she tossed his shirt to the side and picked up the lotion. Heero watched her intently.  
"The lotion will relax your muscles. I use it all the time." She said as though she needed to explain the lotion.  
"You came prepared." Heero said as more of a question then a statement. Relena blushed a little.  
"I didn't know if you would need it or not. I brought it just in case." Heero nodded a bit. Relena licked her soft lips as the squirted some lotion into her hands. The cold lotion made her realize how hot she really was.  
"I thought you came to talk to me?" he said, breaking the silence. Relena glared at him.  
"And we will. After I fix you up." She stated. She took a deep breath and tried again.  
Slowly, she reached out and began rubbing the lotion on Heero's chest. She scooted a little closer to him so she could massage it into his skin. She could feel his chest rise and fall with his breathing.  
Heero's breath almost caught in his throat when she touched him. The lotion on her hands was cold and it felt nice against his hot skin. Her hands were so delicate and soft and he realized how hot it really was in this room. He watched her scoot closer to him for better leverage and he smiled a bit. He could deny it to the others as much as he wanted to but with her sitting in front of him like this he couldn't deny it to himself. He loved Relena. That would never change. He had loved her since the very beginning; since he had met her. He wanted to tell her how he felt but didn't know how. He knew Relena loved him.  
The lotion disappeared against his chest but Relena didn't stop massaging him. This was his chance. Heero lifted her chin with two fingers to look at him. She looked at him with the clearest blue eyes. Those eyes begged him to do what they both wanted him to do. Heero's hand traced her jaw line to the back of her neck. Bringing her closed to him, he brushed his lips against her. She kissed him back with a passion he returned. His tongue ran across her bottom lip, begging entrance. Her mouth opened in response and he pressed his tongue inside. It ran along the inside of her mouth, playing with hers. The kiss was getting heated. Relena broke away for air but Heero charged her waiting lips again. His hands moved up and down her sides, sending shivers down her spine. He unbuttoned her blouse and she helped him take it off her and throw it to the side with his shirt. His hands immediately went to her breasts and began massaging them through her bra. Relena moaned against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her breasts against his naked chest. His hands crept around her back and began unclasping her bra. It came free and he threw it to the side as well. He began massaging her again, twisting her nipples between his fingers. Relena gasped in pleasure and he smiled against her lips. Relena pushed him onto his back, laying on top of him. Placing one knee between his, she drew it up until it wouldn't it go any further. He moaned and she broke the kiss for air, coming back in soon after. Heero's hands traveled from her breasts to her jeans and began unzipping them. He felt himself get hard against her knee and without even taking her jeans off, he slipped his hand inside. Staying between her jeans and her panties, his hand trailed down to her sweet spot. He rubbed her through her panties as his hand began getting wet. His other hand back up to play with her hair. Relena arched her back in pleasure against his hand, begging for him to move those fingers inside her. She broke the kiss as she arched and her head came down to rest on his shoulder. Her breath began catching when he stuck his finger tips in as he rubbed. The hand playing with her hair moved down to her back, running up and down her spine. She gasped when he sent one finger deep inside her, taking her panties with him. She was so tight. Her muscles tightened and let go and tightened again on his finger, making him harder as he imagined his finger being his dick. He slipped his finger out of her before pushing it back in, making her moan. She began moving against his finger, sending him deeper inside with each push. She started moaning louder, her breath catching even faster. When she was almost at her peak, he stopped. She groaned in frustration at not being sent over the edge. Heero just smiled. Taking his finger out, he pushed her panties to one side. With a kiss to her neck, he shoved two fingers inside her. She moaned in pleasure and began moving against his two fingers. Heero moved his fingers inside her, feeling her out. With another kiss to her shoulder, he sent three fingers into her. She cried out in pleasure and started bucking against him. Her nipples were so hard against his chest, turning him on. He had to hold himself back from taking her right there. He refrained from putting 4 fingers in her, as he didn't know how much she could take. He would save that for some other time. His dick was defiantly bigger than his four fingers and he was hoping his three fingers would stretch her a little. Though her being this tight was perfectly fine with him, he didn't want her to get hurt anymore than necessary. As he pumped his fingers into her, he could feel her reaching her peak in the way she moved and by the sounds she was making. He pumped faster and harder. Her body arched and her muscles clenched even more as she came. She screamed in ecstasy as waves of pleasure hit her. Heero's hand was full of her cum in a second. Her head fell back against his shoulder as he withdrew his wet hand. Bringing it up, he licked his fingers, tasting her. *Damn, she is good.* he thought to himself. At that moment, he realized the doorbell was ringing. Relena seemed to have noticed too. She looked at him. At the second ring, Heero slid her off of him and stood. Grabbing his shirt, he threw it on and walked out. Relena soon followed, buttoning her shirt real quick without bothering with her bra. Heero flew down the steps, swearing to himself he would kill whoever had disturbed him and Relena. He heard Relena behind him but ignored her for the moment. He swung open the door to reveal the face of Lady Une. He sighed deeply. He couldn't kill her. She was the one that gave him the missions. She had a pleasant smile on her face that said she was here on business. Upon noticing Relena in the background, her eyebrow lifted. "Why, hello Heero. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" she said suggestively. Heero gave her a cold look, matching his voice to it. "Of course not. Relena was just about to leave so I could get some sleep. You are delaying my sleep" He replied, looking over his shoulder at Relena. His heart broke when he saw the hurt look in her eyes. He hoped she would understand. He turned back to Lady Une. "What do you want?" "Now Heero. Is that anyway to talk to me?" she said mockingly. "What do you want?" "Fine. Be that way. I've been trying to get a hold of you since you left the hospital but you aren't answering you laptop. Here," she said, handing him an envelope. "Read it tomorrow; after you sleep." Heero took the envelope. "Anything else?" "Nope. Just call if you don't understand. Bye," she replied and turned and left. Heero looked at the sealed envelope as he closed the door. He tossed it on the coffee table and turned to Relena, seeing her grab her purse from the couch and walk to the door. Heero grabbed her arm as she passed. She turned back to him with a look in her eyes that killed him. "I'm just leaving," she said, mocking him. "Please don't," he said as he drew her in for a kiss. She dropped her purse and wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he pushed her towards the steps. They climbed them slowly, never breaking the kiss. As they reached the top, Heero pushed her into his bedroom. Standing in the dark room, he ripped off her shirt, throwing it to the side. Relena look at her shirt that was now in two pieces on the floor. She looked back up to him. "I'll buy you another one." He said as he pushed his lips against hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth again. He pushed her down onto the bed, breaking the kiss to take off his shirt. He got on his knees between her legs and pushed her down on her back. His manhood pushed against her through their cloths. Relena moaned and bucked her hips against his once, letting her moving do the talking. He grinned against her lips and pulled away. "Not yet." He said teasingly. She gave him a confused look that was soon replaced by pleasure as he slid down a bit and took her left nipple into his mouth. His left hand massaged her right breast, needing it and twisting the nipple til it was hard while his right hand moved down to reclaim its spot between her legs. While his mouth sucked her nipple, his right hand rubbed her through her wet jeans. Her hands flew to his head, holding him to her breast as he took her nipple between his teeth. He licked around her nipple as he sucked. After a moment, he switched to the right breast, giving it the same treatment. She moaned, arching her back once again, moving her hips against his hand. She came again, dripping more cum into his hand. He released her nipple as her hands slacked to the side as she tried to catch her breath. While she tried to catch her breath, he licked down to her navel, running circles around it while his hands unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans once again. He slowly slipped her jeans down her slender legs, doing the same with her panties and throwing them to the side with both of their shirts. He kissed his way up her inner thigh til he got to her jewel; his jewel. He heard her calming down a bit. With a smile, he poked his tongue out and gave her a short lick. She gasped and her body arched in pleasure. He grinned as he stuck his tongue out again, giving her a nice long lick. "Oh!" she moaned, and arched her body again. Taking hold of her hips, he began licking her like an ice cream cone. His thumbs massaged her lips around his tongue as she moaned. His mouth latched onto her and he starting sucking her gently. She practically screamed and grabbed onto the sheets of the bed so as not the pull out his hair. He sucked harder as his tongue licked her. "Oh gods!" she scream, grabbing the headboard of the bed as he pushed his tongue into her. Her hips bucked against his mouth as he sucked her, thrusting his tongue in and out of her. Her hands flew to the back of his head, pushing him more into her as her hips jumped against him. His sucking grew harder and the thrusting faster as her muscles tightened against his tongue. She came with a scream, her virgin walls holding his tongue in her as she shot cum into his mouth. He eagerly swallowed it all, licking her lips as he cleaned her. He moved back up her and hovered over her as she tried to catch her breath once again. He took off his pants and boxers and spread her legs, his hard cock pressing into her entrance but not entering just yet. He leaned down and kissed her, pulling the covers over them. Her arms flew around his neck and she pushed him onto his back, with her on top. He looked up at her a little confused. "Its time I returned the favor," she said with a grin. Full realization came over him as she slid down his body. Upon reaching his erect manhood, she softly licked the top. He moaned and relaxed to enjoy. Relena took his balls into her hands, massaging them as she licked up and down his shaft. His eyes closed in pleasure. Without warning, she shoved him into her mouth. He gasped and arched a bit, sending his member further into her mouth. He was too big to fit in her little mouth, so she grabbed the base of him and rubbed it as she moved her head up and down. His hands found their way to her head and he ran his fingers through her hair. His breathe starting catching in his chest as she began sucking him.  
  
"Oh gods, Relena." He moaned as she increased her tempo. He restrained himself from bucking his hips when she started bobbing her head faster and sucking his hard cock fast. She felt it grow in her mouth; become bigger and longer. His moaning became louder as she sucked even harder. "Relena, I'm gunna cum." He warned. Those words made her suck harder and move faster. After a minute, Heero scream in ecstasy. His body arched and he shot cum into her mouth. She swallowed it and licked up the rest that she missed. He jerked her back up to him and turned her back on her back. He spread her legs and began rubbing her once again, getting her wet again. He was already hard again, so hard it hurt. He needed her now. He pressed his cock against her opening but stopped before entering. Placing both hands at her sides to hold himself up, he looked down at her for once last permission. "Heero, please!" she moaned. "Say it, Relena," he said huskly. "Please, Heero!" she begged, "Say it." He repeated. He needed to hear her say it. "Make love to me, Heero!" she cried. Those four simple words were what he needed. He thrust his hard member into her awaiting opening and felt her virgin walls brake. He resisted the erge to pull out and push in again hard. He sat inside her, enjoying how incredibly tight she was while she got over the pain. He leaned down and kissed her. "Tell me when, Relena." He whispered. "Now, Heero." She replied. He kissed her again and pulled out a little, pushing back in. A wave of pleasure swept through him and he pulled out again, thrusting in slowly. He wanted this night to last; to never be forgotten by either of them. He sure as hell knew he wouldn't ever forget it. He kissed her again and held the kiss this time as he pushed in again, just as slow. She pushed her hips in time to him, sending him further into her. Breaking the kiss for air, Relena muttered, "Harder, Heero." He pushed in her a bit harder, but not too much. He kissed her again, slipping his tongue inside. They moved together in rhythm; the two being so perfect for each other; a match made only in heaven. "Faster, Heero, Faster." She moaned and he obliged. He pushed harder and faster into her, holding his restraints as he let his head sink into the crook of her neck. He used his hands, still at her side, to give him better leverage as his thrusts became more urgent; faster; harder. Her hips ground against his, pushing him deeper into her. When she moaned a command, he followed orders, pushing harder and faster. Her muscles clenched against his cock, squeezing him. Both their breaths came in short, ragged gasps as their cried became louder and louder. "Oh gods, Heero. Yes!" she cried out as he let go of his restraints and pushed all he had into her, pumping in and out of her with all his might. He felt her nails rake his back and faintly noticed her legs her wrapped around him. In the back of his mind, he wondered when that happened. They chanted each others name over and over. With one last push, they both came, screaming each others names. Cum dripped from both their bodies as he spilt his seed into her. Heero collapsed on top of Relena, holding himself up on shaky elbows so as not to crush her under his weight. He brought his head up from the crook of her neck to look at her. "I love you, Relena. I always have." He said, finally saying out loud for them both to hear. Relena's eyes watered as she looked up at him.  
"I love you too, Heero. I always will." She replied. Heero leaned down and kissed her again. He rolled over on his side, taking her with him; not letting her go. He didn't ever want to let her go. He watched Relena as she fell asleep in his arms. This was his Relena. The woman he loved. He would never let her go. Now that he had her, he would never let go.  
  
~*~  
  
AHHH!!! Oh my God! Lemon! Oh wait....too late for the warning. You already read it! hehehee... Please, if you have never reviewed before, please review now! That was my first ever lemon and I want to know how I did. Please review! Pwetty Pwease! For those who skipped the lemon, chapter 11 (hey, that rhymes) is the chapter that basically says exactly what this one does, only no lemon. Nice little love scene, but no lemon. Lady Une's mysterious envelope, but no lemon. Everything in this chapter, but no lemon. Get it? Got it? Good! Chapter 12 picks up where this chapter and the next one leave off. Ciao til then! Ja ne! ~*~Your Own  
Delicisouly Sexy  
Strawberry Hee-chan~*~ 


	13. NonLemon

Chapter 11  
  
Ok, for all you Lemon haters out there, this is a chapter for you, totally skipping the lemon in Chapter 10. Hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing isn't mine.  
  
Lawyer: *Chews on pop-corn*  
  
Hee-chan: ^_^  
  
*****  
  
Heero pulled into the driveway to his estate. His guard immediately came up when he saw another car parked in the drive way. He pulled up and turned the car off, looking around outside before getting out of the car. He pulled his gun out, checking to make sure it was loaded and got out of the car. Approaching the doorway, he saw the alarm system turned off and the door was unlocked; not broken in any way. Just unlocked. Holding his gun up, he opened the door slowly with one hand. As the door slid open, both hands were placed on the gun as he held it out infront of him at his would be attackers. Scaning the room, he saw someone sitting on his couch. He lowered his gun as he realized who it was.  
"Hello, Heero." she said, raising her head to look at him. Heero lowered the gun, exhaling the breath he was holding.  
"How did you get in here?" he asked, putting his gun away.  
"Duo let me in before he went to pick you up at the hospital. Frankly, I wasn't expecting you home for a while. He said something about you guys going to a bar." she said in one tone of voice. Heero didn't bother turning the light on, but began heading down the hall toward the kitchen, expecting her to follow. She did.  
"Plans changed," he threw over his shoulder at her as he walked through the doors into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of beer out of the pearly white refrigerator and handed her a bottle of water. She didn't like beer. He knew that. "What are you doing here?" he asked, popping his bottle open and taking a swig.  
"I came to talk to you." she said, as if that was obvious, and followed him out the kitchen door. He opened a door a ways down the hall to reveal steps. Climbing up them, Relena followed.  
"So talk." he said, taking another swig and continued up the steps.  
"This would be alot easier if you would stay in one place." he heard her mumble. He ignored her as he walked down the hall to one of the closed doors. They passed Heero's clean bedroom and another room full of work out equipment. Relena had lived in this house for the past 3 months or so and knew almost the whole house. Except this one room. Pulling out his keys, he unlocked the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Relena eyeing the door with anticipation. He knew she was dieing to see what was in the room. It wasn't as good as he thought she expected it would be but it was his favorite room in the house.  
He opened the door and took a step in, stepping out of the way for Relena to walk in. Her jaw dropped slightly at the inside of the room. The walls were covered in nothing but books. It was just like the room downstairs but different. This room was twice as big. Every inch of the wall was covered in books except for a small section. This section had a huge firplace, the biggest he knew she had ever seen. It rose an inch taller than her and it was brick. A small wood pile stood beside it. Heero made his way over and began putting wood in it, starting up a good fire as Relena looked around. The walls were painted a dark red, giving the room a warm feeling. It was a room of hard wood floors with an oval, light blue rug in the middle. Upon the rug were two sofas, both black leather, facing each other. A polished, wood coffee table sat between them as if standing between a fight the two couches were to have.  
Relena turned to Heero as he continued to feed the fire, letting it grow.  
"Heero, this room is beautiful." she marveled.  
"Thank you."  
"But Heero, you have so many books downstairs. Why do you have more up here?" she asked, frowning abit.  
"The room downstairs is my office. The books in there are all books relating to politics, combat, war, peace, things of that nature. The books in this room are just books I find interesting." he said, watching as she walked to one of the bookshelves and checked some of the titles. Choosing one, she pulled it out with a smile.  
"Wizards First Rule. My favorite book." she grinned.  
"Mine as well." he said. Relena smiled at him and replaced the book. He sat on the floor facing the fire, watching the flames jump. He loved fire. Almost as much as he loved... Relena came and sat beside him on her knees, her back to the fire as she faced him.  
"How do you feel, Heero?" she said softly.  
"Fine." he replied. She stared at him a moment.  
"You lie." she stated and stood up, walking out the door. A moment later, she was back with a bottle in her hands. "You're sore. I can tell by the way you have been walking." She knelt back down in front of him. She reached for his shirt and he pulled away alittle. She looked directly into his eyes. "Let me help you." her eyes pleaded with his. They sat in silence for a moment, neither saying a word. She reached out again, setting the lotion bottle down on the floor. Grabbing the ends of his shirt and began pulling it over his head. She shook a bit as his muscular chest was slowly revealed to her. Swallowing hard, she tossed his shirt to the side and picked up the lotion. Heero watched her intently.  
"The lotion will relax your muscles. I use it all the time." She said as though she needed to explain the lotion.  
"You came prepared." Heero said as more of a question then a statement. Relena blushed a little.  
"I didn't know if you would need it or not. I brought it just in case." Heero nodded a bit. Relena licked her soft lips as the squirted some lotion into her hands. The cold lotion made her realize how hot she really was.  
"I thought you came to talk to me?" he said, breaking the silence. Relena glared at him.  
"And we will. After I fix you up." She stated. She took a deep breath and tried again.  
Slowly, she reached out and began rubbing the lotion on Heero's chest. She scooted a little closer to him so she could massage it into his skin. She could feel his chest rise and fall with his breathing.  
Heero's breath almost caught in his throat when she touched him. The lotion on her hands was cold and it felt nice against his hot skin. Her hands were so delicate and soft and he realized how hot it really was in this room. He watched her scoot closer to him for better leverage and he smiled a bit. He could deny it to the others as much as he wanted to but with her sitting in front of him like this he couldn't deny it to himself. He loved Relena. That would never change. He had loved her since the very beginning; since he had met her. He wanted to tell her how he felt but didn't know how. He knew Relena loved him.  
The lotion disappeared against his chest but Relena didn't stop massaging him. This was his chance. Heero lifted her chin with two fingers to look at him. She looked at him with the clearest blue eyes. Those eyes begged him to do what they both wanted him to do. Heero's hand traced her jaw line to the back of her neck. Bringing her closed to him, he brushed his lips against her. She kissed him back with a passion he returned. His tongue ran across her bottom lip, begging entrance. Her mouth opened in response and he pressed his tongue inside. It ran along the inside of her mouth, playing with hers.  
The kiss was getting heated. Relena broke away for air but Heero charged her waiting lips again. His hands moved up and down her sides, sending shivers down her spine.  
Just then, the doorbell rung. Heero cursed mentally and pulled away from Relena. He stood and left her sitting in the room. Heero flew down the steps, swearing to himself he would kill whoever had disturbed him and Relena. He heard Relena behind him but ignored her for the moment. He swung open the door to reveal the face of Lady Une. He sighed deeply. He couldn't kill her. She was the one that gave him the missions. She had a pleasant smile on her face that said she was here on business. Upon noticing Relena in the background, her eyebrow lifted. "Why, hello Heero. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" she said suggestively. Heero gave her a cold look, matching his voice to it. "Of course not. Relena was just about to leave so I could get some sleep. You are delaying my sleep" He replied, looking over his shoulder at Relena. His heart broke when he saw the hurt look in her eyes. He hoped she would understand. He turned back to Lady Une. "What do you want?" "Now Heero. Is that anyway to talk to me?" she said mockingly. "What do you want?" "Fine. Be that way. I've been trying to get a hold of you since you left the hospital but you aren't answering you laptop. Here," she said, handing him an envelope. "Read it tomorrow; after you sleep." Heero took the envelope. "Anything else?" "Nope. Just call if you don't understand. Bye," she replied and turned and left. Heero looked at the sealed envelope as he closed the door. He tossed it on the coffee table and turned to Relena, seeing her grab her purse from the couch and walk to the door. Heero grabbed her arm as she passed. She turned back to him with a look in her eyes that killed him. "I'm just leaving," she said, mocking him. "Please don't," he said as he drew her in for a kiss. She dropped her purse and wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he pushed her towards the steps. They climbed them slowly, never breaking the kiss. As they reached the top, Heero pushed her into his bedroom. He pushed her against the wall as he kissed her. He had never wanted this so bad. He couldn't get enough of her. Her taste. Her scent. Her tongue. It was almost too much for him. By the way she kissed him, she felt the same way. It turned him on even more knowing she wanted this too. But something in the back of his mind nagged at him. Tonight, they could not do what they both wanted. It wasn't the right time. He broke the kiss and looked at her. "Relena," he started, breathing hard, "Stay the night?" She looked at him a moment and understood. Smiling, she nodded. She pushed him away a bit and walked to his bed. She turned and looked at him. "I can't sleep in these cloths." She said. He nodded and turned his back. When he turned back around, her blouse and jeans were on the floor and she was in bed. She smiled at Heero welcomingly. Grinning, he took off his shirt and jeans and got in bed with her in his boxers. She turned and snuggled close to him, wrapping her arms around his waist as he wrapped his around her shoulders. "I love you, Relena. I always have." He said, finally saying out loud for them both to hear. Relena's eyes watered as she looked up at him.  
"I love you too, Heero. I always will." She replied. Heero leaned down and kissed her again, not letting her go. He didn't ever want to let her go. He watched Relena as she fell asleep in his arms. This was his Relena. The woman he loved. He would never let her go. Now that he had her, he would never let go.  
  
~*~  
  
Okie Dokie Smokies. That was the chapter dedicated to those of you who aren't fans of lemons. I hope you like it. It's not a very good chapter but at least I got my point across, right? If you didn't know, the point of the chapter was that Heero finally admitted to himself, as well as Relena, that he loved her. How sweet, huh?  
  
Lawyer: *sniff sniff* I'm gunna cry! *blows nose*  
  
Strawberry Hee-chan: Oh, get over it, ya big baby.  
  
Lawyer: Hey hey hey hey! I could sue you, you know!  
  
Strawberry Hee-chan: Whatever! Next Chapter coming up!  
  
~*~Your Own  
Deliciously Sexy  
Strawberry Hee-chan~*~ 


	14. The Morning After

Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing isn't mine.  
  
Lawyer: That's right! And if you try to sue her......well.....just don't!  
  
Hee-chan: Words of inspiration....-_-'  
  
***  
  
Heero was awaken by a knock on the door. Not his front door. His bedroom door. Cautiously, he got out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers and his jeans. He reached the door and took a look back at Relena, still asleep on his bed. With his hand on the door handle, Heero spoke softly through it so as not to wake his Sleeping Beauty.  
"Who is it?"  
"It's me, sir," came the voice of a young woman. Heero's eyes widened a bit when he realized who it was. He opened the door and slipped out and turned to the young woman.  
"Beth." He said with a smile. He didn't realize how much he missed the girl. "Why are you still here?"  
"Well, when you didn't come back from that mission you were on, I started to get a little worried. But then that nice man, Duo came over with Relena and said they needed a place to hide her for a while. I knew it was what you would have wanted so I let them in and took care of them while you were gone. I knew you had to come back eventually. Duo said him and his friends were looking for you and would find you soon. Finally, I figured out that all the information about the mission was on your laptop. I know you always clear your laptop before you go on any missions but you were really tired when I saw you that morning and you looked to be in a bit of a rush so I was hoping you might have accidentally left it all on there. I looked and it was on there. So I told Duo and him and his friends left the next day to go get you and asked me to take care of Ms. Relena. So I did. And then a few days later, Duo came back and told us they had gotten you. You should have seen Ms. Relena's face, sir. She was crying hard. Tears of joy, sir! We all hoped against hope that they would find you alive. Duo says you were barely alive, though. "Ms. Relena didn't know what to do. She wanted to go see you but she was mad at you for breaking your promise to her. She never went to visit you in the hospital because Mr. Wufie and Mr. Quatra told her she should stay in the house until they were positive the coast was clear. I guess that was good but she was so mad at them. They told her it was for the best but she said what was best for her was to see you for herself. The guys won in the end and she stayed. "I know that extra money you gave me was money because you thought you would never see me anymore. I realized that. But I couldn't just leave. This is my second home, too." She was looking at him. Then as and after thought, she added "sir". Heero sighed. "Answer me one question!" he said in a cold voice. "Yes, sir?" she said, trembling slightly. Heero smiled. "Why is it that you just meet Duo and you call him by his name but you have known me for a long time and you still call me sir?" Relief swept though Beth's features. "Because I work for you, sir." She answered. "Well please call me Heero. I'm not someone important that needs o be called sir, got it?" he asked. He hated sir. "Yes sir!" she grinned. Heero laughed a bit and reached out and gave her a hug. "I missed you, Beth." He said. The young girl froze before hugging him back. "I missed you too, sir." She whispered. Heero let go of her and headed for the stairs. "Do you wish me to wake Ms. Relena, then?" came Beth's voice from behind. Heero stopped and turned around. "How did you know she was in there?" he asked suspiciously. "Why, her purse is downstairs." She said coyly. "She could have just left it here when she was here last night." He said smugly. "Her shirt is in two pieces as well," she said, pointing to the floor where half of a woman's shirt laid. Heero realized it must have got hooked to the door and got out when he opened it. Heero marched over to her and ripped the shirt off the floor, giving Beth a glare. She grinned back. "I'll go make breakfast for two," she said happily and skipped down the hall and down the steps to the kitchen. Heero sighed and entered his room. Relena was snuggled into the covers, the top of her head barely sticking out. Heero grinned and walked to his side of the bed and got back in. She immediately cuddled into him. He wrapped one arm around her and pulled the covers down a bit to reveal her beautiful face. With his other hand, he gently touched her cheek. He eye fluttered open and turned up to look at him lying back on the headboard. "Good morning." She smiled. "Good morning." He replied, smiling right back. "I like waking up with you." She said as she laid her head against his bare chest. "I like it too." Relena entwined her legs with his and looked questioningly at him. "How long have you been awake?" she asked suspiciously. "Not long. Why?" "You have cloths on." She said, rubbing her leg against his. His breath caught in his throat for a moment. "Someone was at the door so I had to get dressed to answer it." He explained. "Oh," she said, lying her head back on her chest. "Who was it?" "Beth." "Oh. I like her." Heero felt her smile into his naked chest. "Yeah. She's sweet." He touched the bottom of her chin and forced her to look up at him. "Not as sweet as you, though." He said and leaned forward, kissing her gently on the lips. She kissed him back more forcefully and sat up a bit, wrapping her arms around his neck. Heero pushed her away before this went any further. "Not now." He said. "Beth is downstairs making us breakfast." Relena sighed with a grin and looked at Heero with a mock look of anger. "Just like a man to pick food over sex!" Relena pouted, unable to hold back her smile. Heero smiled down at her. He knew Relena knew the real reason he didn't want to do anything now. Well, he did. He just knew that if they were to spend too long up here, Beth would know what they were doing. "I love you." He said to her. She looked at him with the sweetest face. "I love you too, Heero." She reached up and kissed his tenderly. Then she pulled away and was about to get out of bed when she realized she didn't have a shirt to wear anymore. "Uh, Heero?" "What?" he said, getting out of bed and stretching. "I need a shirt," she said, holding the covers to her chest as she sat up. He smiled. She was so cute when she was trying to have dignity. Not like he hadn't already seen her with any cloths. He moved to his closet and pulled out a white T-shirt, throwing it at her. "Here. It's to big, but it's the best I can do for now." He said, turning back to his closet. He pulled out a blue T-shirt and noticed there were some new cloths in there. "Duo do a little shopping for me?" he asked as he turned back to her, closing the closet door. Relena had his shirt on and was pulling on her jeans. "Yeah. He said you needed style." She grinned. Heero just smiled as he looked at her. She looked so sexy in one of his shirts. She noticed his staring and walked over to him. "You like?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I like," he answered, wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned down and was about to kiss her when a knock came at the door again. Heero sighed. "What?" he called. Relena smacked him lightly. "Be nice," she whispered as Beth's voice rang out from the other side of the door. "Breakfast is almost ready!" she called. "Thank you, Beth." Heero called back. They heard her walk away and Relena pulled away from him. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Didn't you hear her? Breakfast is almost ready," Relena grinned and walked out the door. Heero followed.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Yup. Short. But Cute. I thought it was a sweet little morning-after. Wouldn't you agree?  
  
Lawyer: That was so.....sweet.  
  
Hee-chan: Man of a thousand words, here.  
  
Lawyer: *sticks tongue out at Hee-chan*  
  
Hee-chan: Nice. Real Professional. What are you, like 8?  
  
Lawyer: *sticks nose in the air*  
  
Hee-chan: Men! 


	15. Bad News and Boarding

Chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Just the idea for this fic. It's mine! Mine I tell you!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!  
  
Lawyer: *Looks at Hee-chan funny*  
  
Hee-chan: *Clears throat* Sorry about that.  
  
***  
  
Heero and Relena ate breakfast together. Relena mostly talking, telling Heero all about what's been going on in the other guy's life; how Duo proposed to Hildi; how Hildi said yes; how they are expecting a baby; how Hildi had gotten all this baby stuff from a "Secret Admirer"; how she was so happy she was in tears; how Wufei and Sally were getting closer but Wufei was too stubborn to admit it; how Trowa and Catherine were still in the Circus; how Quatra and her had become good friends; how Noin and Zechs were married and had a little boy all their own; and she kept on going. Heero just let her talk. He knew all this already. He had indeed been the 'secret admirer' who had given Hildi all her baby stuff. He could only imagine the look on Hildi face when she opened the door to that shack filled with baby things. Heero know Hildi had been trying to figure out how to tell Duo she was pregnant. He figured that would be the perfect way. The key he had given Duo the night he had left was the key that opened that little shack.  
After a while, there was a knock on the dinning room door. Heero got up and answered it. Beth walked in and looked at him.  
"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" she asked.  
"Of course not, Beth. What can I do for you?" Beth grabbed his elbow and pulled him to the side a bit, indicating she wanted this conversation to be private.  
"Ms. Lady Une stopped by this morning." She stated, her voice hushed so Relena couldn't hear. Heero looked at her emotionless.  
"She did?" he replied just as quiet. He didn't want Relena hearing this either.  
"Yes, sir."  
"Why didn't you wake me?"  
"She told me not to. She said you needed all the rest you could get for what gunna happen next." Heero grabbed her shoulders.  
"What's gunna happen? What's going on?" he asked urgently.  
"I don't know," she said. She was used to Heero being a little aggressive when he found something out he didn't want to find out or told something he didn't want to deal with. "Here," She shoved an envelope against his chest. He took his hands away and grabbed the envelope. "She told me to throw the one she gave you last night away. She wrote something down and put it in one of your envelopes and told me to give it to you when you woke up. She said when you read it, go see her. She'll have more to tell you. She seemed in a rush." Heero stayed quiet a moment, staring at the envelope. He just got out of the hospital. Could this be another mission already? He turned back to Beth.  
"Thank you." He said with a small, fake smile. She bowed her head and left the room. Heero turned back to the table to see Relena staring at him intently. He avoided her gaze and sat back in his seat. He could feel her eyes on him as he opened the envelope and read the letter.  
  
Heero! Woefield is back. He escaped the explosion somehow. I don't know how. But he has been in the hospital and just got out today. He's looking for you. Come see me and I'll explain the rest. Tell no one about this yet. No one. Lady Une  
  
Heero stood as he read the note, anger sweeping through him. How could that explosion not have killed him?  
"What's wrong, Heero?" Relena asked, standing as well. He looked at her.  
"It's nothing. Just something I didn't expect, that's all." He replied and began walking out of the room. Relena followed.  
"Well, what happen?" she asked as he walked down the hall and into his office.  
"It's nothing, Relena." He repeated, taking a seat at his desk and typing on his laptop very quickly. Relena set her hands on his desk and lean toward him.  
"Your lying." She said angrily. Heero ignored her as Hildi appeared on his screen.  
"Heero!" she greeted.  
"Is Duo there?"  
"Yeah, hold on a sec. DUO!  
"What?!" was heard in the background of the vidcom.  
"Heero needs to talk to you!"  
"Heero?" Suddenly Duo's face came into the screen as he playfully pushed Hildi on the couch, receiving a "Hey! Jerk!" from her. Duo just laughed. Heero was getting impatient.  
"What's up, bud? Sleep good last night?" he asked with a wink.  
"You need to get here right now." Heero said monotonously.  
"Why?" Duo said.  
"That's what I wanna know!" Relena said angrily. Heero glared at her.  
"Was that Relena?" Duo asked, looking around.  
"Yes," he said, turning his glare on Duo.  
"Why is she there?" he grinned.  
"You remember the guy from the bar last night?" Heero said, doing his best to let Duo know what was going on without Relena knowing.  
"Yeah." Duo said. "He was so funny!"  
"You need to get over here." Heero said, ignoring his ignorant friends comment. Duo's smile vanished.  
"Him?" he said seriously.  
"Worse." Heero replied. Duo inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
"I'll call the others and get over there a-sap." Duo said.  
"Hurry up." Heero demanded. Duo nodded and the screen went black. Relena looked furious.  
"Heero Yuy, you better tell me what is going on right now. What guy at the bar!?" she demanded. Heero sighed and typed in a few more buttons on the laptop. Ignoring Relena was the best policy. He knew she wouldn't leave without know what was going on. Until Duo and the others got there, Heero couldn't go talk to Lady Une. He certainly wasn't going to call her from home. The phone might be bugged. So he just had to wait. But waiting would have killed him. So he did something else other than wait.  
Beth walked in with a beer and a bottle of water. She set the beer down for Heero and handed the beer to Heero.  
"Thank you, Beth."  
"I figured you'd need it." She said. Heero smiled at her.  
"You read the note?" he asked. Beth's face turned into a mock look of disgust.  
"Of course not! I don't go around reading other people's mail. What kinda person do you think I am? Honestly!" she cried and marched out of the room. Heero grinned a bit and turned back to the laptop, still ignoring Relena.  
A man's face popped up on the vid screen and Heero almost smiled.  
"P.B.! Hey man! What's up? I was gunna come see you in the hospital but Ms. Une kept me busy. Hope you understand." He said.  
"Of course, Daniel. How have you been?" Heero said.  
"Oh, just ducky here. Hey, guess what!" he said excitedly.  
"What?" Heero saw Relena staring at him incredulously.  
"You remember that compititon I told you about? I won it." He said with a grin, clearly proud of himself.  
"Good. That's what I wanted to know."  
"Have you been boarding much since you've been out of the hospital? Oh wait. You just got out yesterday, huh? So that would mean no. You gunna board any today?" he asked.  
"I might. At home. Depends on how fast things happen." He said, glancing at Relena.  
"Awesome. Can't wait to see your moves again, man. Talk to you later, ok? I gotta get back to work before Ms. Une catches me." He grinned.  
"Sure. See ya later. And have a wicked time at the compititon tomorrow. I won't be going to it."  
"What? You've been planning this all year. This is the big compititon! You can't miss it." He erged.  
"I'm gunna have to." Heero said, a bit sadly.  
"Man that sucks. Well, you always have next year, right?"  
"Yeah, I suppose." Daniel sighed.  
"Ok. Well, I gotta go. Anytime you wanna have some fun, call me up. We'll go to the park.  
"Wicked. Later." Heero said and ended the conversation. The screen turned black and Heero stood. Glancing at Relena, he noticed she was staring at him as if she had never seen him before. Grabbing his beer, he walked out and down the hall.  
"Boarding? What competition?" Relena asked as she followed. Heero saw Beth in the main room as he entered.  
"I'll be out, Beth. Tell me when someone gets here." He said and headed for the back door.  
"Yes sir." She said and resumed dusting already clean items. Heero grabbed his skate board and tucked it under his arm as he opened the back door. He stepped out, took a sip of his beer and set it down on the stereo. Relena followed him out, as was expected.  
"Oh! Board as in skate board. So, you actually skate on this thing?"  
"Board." He corrected.  
"Well I wanna see you." She said. Heero didn't mind her watching but he didn't want her outside. He pushed her back into the house.  
"You can watch from in here." He said. The glass in his windows were bullet proof so she was safe in there. He closed the door against her protesting and turned to the stereo. Hitting some buttons on it, he took off for the half pike. As he climbed to the top of one side, 'Hotdog' came on the stereo, by Limp Bizkit.  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen! Introducing the Chocolate Starfish! And the Hotdog flavored water. Bring it on! Get the fuck up!  
  
Heero tipped off the half pike. Slidding down the ramp and back up, he gained more speed.  
  
Yeah! Check One Two! That's enough (thats enough) Here we go (here we go)  
  
Speed gained, he skated a gymnast point and made his way back down the ramp, further gaining more speed.  
  
It's a fucked up world with a fucked up place. Everybody's judged by their fucked up face. Fucked up dreams; fucked up Life. Fucked up kid with a fucked knife. Fucked up mom; there's a fucked up dad. Fucked up cop with a fucked up badge Fucked up job with fucked up pay A fucked up boss is a fucked up pain Fucked up press and fucked up lies Well, Lethal's in the back  
  
With the fact of the fires  
  
Upon returning to the other side of the pike, he lifted in to the air, performing a frontside gay twist. Landing smoothly as always, he flew back down the pike and back up again.  
  
Hey, its on Everbody knows this song (this song) Hey, it's on Everbody knows this song (this song)  
  
Spinning slightly in air, he slid his board across the edge of the pike before taking it back down. That's the cab lipslide.  
  
Aint it shame that you can't say fuck (fuck!) Fucks just a word and its all fucked up. Like a fucked up punk with a fucked up mouth. A nine inch nail I'll get knocked the fuck out Fucked up babes  
  
Who fucked up sex Fake ass tities on a fucked up chest. We're all fucked up. So whacha gunna do With fucked up me and fucked up you  
  
He threw himself up once again and performed a varial 270. He slid back down, letting a smile creep on his lips.  
  
You wanna fuck me like an animal. You wanna burn me on the inside. You like to think that I'm a perfect drug. Just know that nothing you do will bring you closer to me.  
  
A stale fish 720 was the next stunt. He loved spinning in the air. It was such a rush.  
  
Aint life a bitch (bitch!) A fucked up bitch (bith!) A fucked up sword with a fucked up stich A fucked up head is a fucked up shame Swinging on my nuts is a fucked up shame Jealously fillin up my fucked up mind It's real fucked up like a fucked up crime. If I say fuck two more times That's 46 fucks in this fucked up rhyme.  
  
Taking the board from under his feet and flipping it, he drew into a heelflip slob air.  
  
Hey, it's on Everybody knows this song (this song) Hey, it's on Everybody knows this song (this song)  
  
Next, he performed a frontside varial revert, which looked almost exactly like the heelflip slob air.  
  
You wanna fuck me like an animal! You like to burn me on the inside! You like to think that I'm a perfect drug! Just know that nothing you do will bring you closer to me.  
  
Spinning the board around in the air, he landed again nicely. He caught Relena's eye as he flew back down and smiled at the varial 540 he just pulled off. *That was nothing.*  
  
Hooo Haaa Haaaw!  
  
Listen up baby  
  
You.. can't.. bring.. me.. (bring me).. down  
  
I.. don't.. think.. so  
  
I don't want some  
  
You.. better.. check.. your.. (check it).. self  
  
Before.. you.. wreck.. your.. self  
  
Kiss.. my.. star.. fish  
  
My.. choco.. late.. Starfish.. punk  
  
Kiss.. my.. star.. fish  
  
My.. choco.. late.. Starfish.. punk  
  
Performing a backside ollie one-foot, he let go of the board with one foot.  
  
You wanna fuck me like an animal! You wanna burn me on the inside! You like to think that I'm a perfect drug! Just know that nothing you do will bring you closer to me.  
  
------as the next song came on. As he got huge air, he saw over his house, noticing a green mustang pulling into his driveway. He sighed on his way back down.  
  
If only we could fly, Limp Bizkit style. Jarnodo. Take 'um to the Mathews Bridge. Can you feel it? My g-g-generation! Get up! My g-g-generation! Are you ready?  
  
Pulling off the 900 once again, his grin grew. That was his favorite move.  
  
Do you know where you are? Welcome to the jungle, punk! Take a look around. It's Limp Bizkit fucking up your town. We're downloadin the shockwaves for all the ladies in the caves To get your groove on (groove on). And maybe I'm the one who flew over The coocoo's nest Well guess who's next? (who?) Generation X! Generation Strange! Sun don't even shin through my window panes.  
  
Grabbing the pike as he lifted, he held himself upside down for half a minute. (1/2 elguerial)  
  
So go ahead and talk shit! Talk shit about me! Now go ahead and talk shit! About my g-g-generation!  
  
The frontside cab was his next trick, spinning in the air once again.  
  
Cause we don't, don't give a fuck and We won't ever give a fuck un-til you, You give a fuck about me And my generation!  
  
Whipping up the pike, he smacked the edge with his board before ripping down it again. That was the backside ollie-to-tail.  
  
Hey kid, take my advice. You don't wanna step into a big pile of sh...  
  
The music turned off and Heero looked down in mid air to see Duo grinning up at him and the other pilots looking at him as if he were crazy. He slid the board out from under him and landed on the half pike perfectly. Clutching the skate board under one arm, he gracefully jumped off, landing like a cat on his feet. Relena was sitting inside the door, watching him in awe as he made his way back to the house.  
"We need to talk," he whispered to the guys as he passed. They nodded and followed as he walked into the house and headed for his office. "Beth, would you please grab us 4 beers, a Corona for Mr. Winner and a glass of Abhor Mist for Ms. Relena." He yelled over his shoulder, receiving a "Yes sir." He opened the door to he office and stood aside to allow the other men entrance. As Relena walked up, Heero put a hand on her shoulder. "Stay out here, Relena."  
"Why? I have every right to be in there too!" she cried. Heero closed the door on her glaring eyes and hoped she would forgive him later. The other pilots had taken various positions across the room. Quatra and Duo had taken the chairs in front of Heero's desk. Trowa was leaning against a bookshelf to the right and Wufei was standing erect.  
"Not to be disrespectful, Heero, but I don't like beer." Quatra said.  
"I know, Quatra."  
"What's going on, Heero?" Wufei asked as Heero took is seat behind his desk. Before Heero could say anything, the door opened. Beth walked in with a tray of four beers and a Corona. She passed them all out, handing drinks to the right person. Heero called as she began walking out.  
"Beth, where is Relena?" he asked.  
"She's sitting in the living room. She's very upset, sir."  
"I know. Don't let her leave, ok?"  
"Yes sir." She said with a smile bow.  
"Thank you, Beth, for the drinks as well." Beth bowed a bit again and walked out, closing the door behind her. Heero looked to see Quatra staring at his drink. "Quatra, you will like it, I promise."  
"I don't know, Heero."  
"Drink it, man. Ya never know until you try." Duo said, taking a swig of his beer. Quatra took a deep breath and took a drink. He blinked his eyes a bit and looked at Heero with a smile.  
"Told you." Heero said with a sneer.  
"So are you going to continue to ignore me or are you going to answer my question?" Wufei said impatiently. Heero took out the paper from his jeans and handed it to Wufei. Wufei read aloud.  
"Heero. Woefield is back. He escaped the explosion somehow. I don't know how. But he has been in the hospital and just got out today. He's looking for you. Come see me and I'll explain the rest. Tell no one about this yet. No one. Lady Une." Wufei looked up at Heero speechless.  
"How the hell!?" Duo yelled, jumping up.  
"Sit down!" Heero growled. Duo sat down and looked around at the others. They were all deep in thought.  
"How come yall aren't as pissed as I am. Don't you remember what he did?" Duo said, his eyes wide at his friends.  
"We remember." Trowa said, shooting a glare at him.  
"I don't think you do!" Duo argued. Heero stood up in a rush of rage.  
"You don't think I remember what he did!" He yelled. "If YOU don't remember, I was stuck in the damned hospital for three fucking months because of what he did!" Heero watched as the anger disappeared from Duo's face. He licked his lips and looked at the ground.  
"Sorry man." He whispered, clearly ashamed of himself. Quatra broke the silence.  
"So your going to go talk to Lady Une then?" he asked. Heero took his seat and with a big sigh, turned to Quatra.  
"Yes, I'm going right now."  
"After that, what's your plan of action?" Trowa asked.  
"I'm gunna go find him." Heero replied, his voice now back to his normal monotone.  
"And?" Wufei added. Heero looked at him.  
"I'm going to kill him."  
"So what do you want us to do." Duo spoke up finally.  
"I need you to stay with Relena; make sure she stays safe." Heero said.  
"Ok, well then. Wufei and I can stay with Relena. Duo and Trowa can go with you." Quatra said. "Then you can..."  
"That's not how its gunna work, Quatra." Heero interrupted. "All of you will stay with Relena and I will go, alone, and kill Woefield."  
"You can't go by yourself. It's too dangerous."  
"If he escaped, perhaps others did as well and he may have joined with them." Wufei added.  
"Then I'll kill all of them." Heero was not giving up so easy.  
"Heero, you just got out of the hospital." Trowa said.  
"So did he. Listen, none of you are going to change my mind."  
"But Heero..." Quatra started.  
"No. This is between me and Woefield. It's time I repaid the favor. This is my battle. Not yours. Now, if you'll excuse me." Heero stood and walked toward the door. He heard the guys follow him out. As he entered the living room, Relena turned around on the couch and watched him.  
"Heero, you can't be serious." Duo said, following closely. Heero stopped dead in the middle of the room and spun around to glare at Duo. His face was mere inches from his braided friend.  
"Do not make me say this again, Duo. This is my fight. Between me and him. I will finish him and I will do it without your help." He grabbed his coat and walked to the door. When he opened it, he heard a voice behind him.  
"Heero?" Relena said softly, standing up. He stopped and turned to look at her. There was a hurt expression in her eyes. Heero looked at Trowa.  
"Watch her." ****  
  
Gymnast Point – 1982 Frontside Gay Twist – 1987 Cab Lipslide – 1995 Varial 720 – 1998 Stale Fish 720 – 1998 Heelflip Slob Air – 1998 Frontside Varial Revert – 1998 Varial 540 – 1990 Backside ollie one-foot – 1990 ½ elguerial – 1988 Frontside Cab – 1988 Backside ollie-to-tail - 1986  
  
Those are all the Bird-Man's moves. Like before, they are listed and can be viewed on www.tonyhawk.com Check them out. They are really wicked.  
  
Lawyer: I love how he moves!  
  
Hee-chan: *Looks at Lawyer funny* Ok then?  
  
-Strawberry Hee-chan 


	16. The Meeting

Chapter 14  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is mine. All procedes go to me. I'm a fucking millionaire. HA! Just kidding! Gotcha, didn't I? Damn, I'm so funny!  
  
Lawyer: Damn, your so stupid!  
  
Hee-chan: HEY!  
  
*****  
  
Heero sped down the road towards the Preventer's Base. He couldn't believe what was happening. How could Woefield have survived the explosion? Obviously he had gotten hit by it since he was in the hospital but why had it not killed him. Heero remembered the guy at the bar. He had survived the explosion as well. But he didn't mention being with Woefield at all. Therefore there must be no connection between the two. Heero's mind reeled as he pulled behind the Base and walked through the tall grass to the hidden entrance in the back. Climbing the stairs to his secret hall way and down to his office, he tried to guess what Lady Une was going to tell him. As he entered, he noticed a light blinking on his laptop. It was telling him that he had a message. Frowning, Heero clicked on the message and heard Daniel's voice. "Hey man, this is Daniel. Give me a call when you get this. Lady Une told me to give you a message A-SAP. Later." The message rang out. Heero hit a few keys and Daniel's face appeared on the screen. "Hey, P.B." He greeted with a smile. "Hey. What's the message from Lady Une?" Heero asked immediately. "Oh, right. She told me to tell you she had an emergency meeting and she would be back as soon as she could and for you to wait there for her." "A meeting?" Heero questioned. There was a meeting more important than what was going on right now? "Yeah." "Where at?" He couldn't wait for her. That would just put Relena in more danger. He would go to her. He was sure she wouldn't mind being interrupted long enough to tell him where Woefield was. "She's at the park." "The park?" "Yeah. The skate park. It's closed today so this guy she was going to meet wanted to meet there to make sure they had complete privacy." He explained. "Did she go alone?" "As far as I know." Heero thought about that. Lady Une had gone to meet someone in a remote area and had gone alone. Was she nuts? That could be Woefield! Heero gasped. What if it was Woefield? "What's up, man?" Daniel asked at hearing Heero gasp. "Nothing. I'll catch you later ok? Thanks." Heero didn't even wait for a reply as he closed his laptop and ran out of the office, down the hall. He flew down the steps, taking those 4 at a time. Rushing through the tall grass, he checked to make sure his gun was at his side. He jumped in his car and pulled off, speeding down the road to the park. He sped right through red lights and past schools at about 90 mph. Arriving at the park, he stopped the car a block away. Jumping out, he pulled his gun and checked to make sure it was loaded. Seeing it was, he reattached it to his waist and grabbed the gun in his glove compartment. He always loved having back up guns. *You can never be too careful* he thought as he ran to the entrance of the park. The park was surrounded by a chicken fence. The lock was broken off the gate and left open. Heero stepped inside the gate and looked around, holding his gun incase anything or anyone should happen to jump out at him. It was windy out and the clouds were growing dark; a sign of rain. Heero hair and cloths blew with the wind as he gazed around a half pike not nearly the size of his. He crouched under it as he heard voices. "Just tell me where he is and I won't kill you." Woefield said. Heero gazed around the pike to see Woefield with his gun pointing at Lady Une. Lady Une's gun was on the ground at her feet. A big bruise lay on her cheek. Her skirt whipped around her legs as the wind blew at her. Woefield was no longer tan, but very white. Scars covered his face and arms and Heero knew they were burn scars. He looked a lot older from stress and he no longer had hair as it had all burned off. It was apparent he was hit by the explosion. His good looks were no longer good. "Fuck you!" Lady Une screamed at him. Woefield sighed and cocked the gun.  
  
"You had your chance, wench." He was about to pull the trigger when Heero stepped out, his gun cocked and pointing at Woefield. "You had your chance too. What happen?" Heero asked. Woefield whipped around, clearly startled. A smile appeared on his lips at seeing Heero. "Ah, Destroyer. There you are. It's so nice to see you once again. I was about to find out where you were. Excuse my ignorance, but what chance?" he grinned. "Your chance to die. What happen?" Heero asked. "Ah, that. Well, since you are about to die, I'll tell you. It will be your dieing wish. I was on the other side of the building when your clever bombs went off. I was interviewing the next person to take a shot at you. You may remember him as Glantrod. He died in the explosion. As did everyone else. I alone survived. I alone made it away from that explosion. And look what it has done to me. Look what you have done to me!" he screamed, gesturing to his scars. His face had turned around and was slowly turning back to color as he calmed down. "Let her go." Heero said. "You have me now." "Oh no. I couldn't do that. I like her too much. I was thinking of keeping her for myself. What do you say? Want to be mine?" Woefield grinned over to Lady Une. She stood silent, her chin slightly rose as she was determined not to show any fear. "Besides," Woefield continued, looking back over at Heero, "I don't trust you." "What do you want me to do? I'll do anything if you let her go." Heero replied. He couldn't let Lady Une get hurt. "Drop your gun." Woefield demanded. "Heero, don't!" Lady Une yelled at him. But Heero had no choice. He dropped his gun and held his hands up to show he wasn't armed. "Now let her go." He growled. Woefield stared at him a moment, as if considering it. "No, I don't think I will." He grinned. Heero was speechless. "But you said..." "No, I believe I told you to put your gun down. I said nothing about letting her go if you put your gun down, now did I?" His smile was irritating Heero once again. "Got any other weapons in there?" Woefield said, poking Heero's stomach with his gun. Heero shook his head. "I never carry more than one gun. It's too dangerous." He said. Woefield nodded. "Understandable. It could go off at anytime. Just like this one." He said, his smile now gone. He cocked the gun and Heero watched as he slowly began pulling the trigger. "HEERO!" Woefield's head jerked to the side as they heard Heero's name called out. Heero's hand whipped to his side and grabbed his gun. Pointing it straight at Woefield, he shot. The bullet pierced his chest, going right through him and into Lady Une. Heero dropped his gun and ran to Lady Une's side as she fell, clutching her side. Duo and Trowa ran up beside Heero. Heero realized it was Duo who had called out his name. "Call an ambulance." Heero said to Duo. Duo jumped up and headed for his cell phone in the car. Heero pulled off his jacket and shirt and pushed the shirt against Lady Une's side. Placing pressure on the wound will help stop the blood flow. "Heero. You were brilliant." She choked out. "Shhh." He said. "Don't talk. Uses too much energy." He said as if explaining. Lady Une just smiled up at him. Duo ran back up to him, cell phone in hand. "They're on their way." He said. Heero nodded. After a second, he motioned Duo to kneel beside him. "Hold this to her wound." He instructed, handing his shirt to Duo. Duo did what he was told and watched as Heero stood and walked to the fallen Woefield. He knelt down and turned him over on his back. Woefield had a look of surprise on his face. Heero stood and sighed. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "It's over." Trowa said. Heero said nothing but just looked at Woefield.  
  
*****  
  
Ok, One more chapter to go! YAY! I can't wait!  
  
Strawberry Hee-chan 


	17. The Proposal

Chapter 15  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing isn't mine, although I wish it was.  
  
Lawyer: Don't we all. *starts daydreaming*  
  
Hee-chan: Yeah......*starts daydreaming too*  
  
******  
  
Heero looked around the room at the party. As he stood in the balcony of the Sank Kingdom and watched the people dance, he reflected on the things that had past. Lady Une had gone to the hospital and had lived. He now watched her in a gorgeous red dress dancing with Trowa. She had recovered nicely from the shot. Duo and Hildi were scheduled to be married next month. Hildi was showing clear signs of being pregnant as her belly was starting to poke out but she was still beautiful in her white dress as she dance with her fiancé. Relena had gone back to her life in the Sank Kingdom and life had gone back to normal. Well, as normal as it was going to get. No one had seen of heard of Heero since that fateful day Woefield had died. He had accompanied Lady Une to the hospital and stayed long enough to learn that she was going to survive. Then he had left. He took time to figure out what he was going to do with his life. It had become apparent that his fellow gundam pilots were not going to let him go on a mission by himself anymore. They were always going to be there to help him out. As much as he liked the idea, at the same time he didn't. He didn't mind putting himself at risk but the others were a different story. Well, at least he used to not mind.  
Since that night with Relena, he wanted to live. If only to be with her. He knew it wasn't possible. No matter how much they both wanted it, it couldn't be done. At least not publicly. They could always have a secret relationship, away from the reporters and public. He knew he could handle that, but could she? Could she live a lie? He didn't know if he could ask her to do that. It was so selfish.  
His thoughts were interrupted as a voice was heard behind him.  
"So you finally came back?" Heero turned to see Quatra standing slightly in the shadows. Heero turned back and watched the many people dance. Quatra came to stand by Heero and leaned on the balcony rail as he watched the people as well. "Where have you been?" he asked finally. Heero paused before speaking.  
"Thinking." He finally answered. He saw Quatra nod out of the corner of his eye.  
"Finished?" he asked. Heero sighed.  
"Yeah." Quatra turned and smiled at him.  
"Good." He said and with that, he walked away, choosing to leave Heero to his thoughts as he rejoined the party downstairs. Heero watched as Quatra appeared downstairs and asked a lady to dance. Half way through the song, Heero noticed Relena walk in. She was simply gorgeous. She wore a light green dress that flowed down her body with such elegance. She wore her hair down and it was apparent that Hildi had styled it for her. The ends were exceptionally curly. She wore a tiara atop her head that kept her hair away from her face. Heero felt as though he couldn't breathe. The whole dance floor stopped to watch her walk in. Heero decided this was it. Tearing his eyes from her, he walked away and headed downstairs. He opened the doors to the ballroom and went unnoticed when he walked in. He blended in nicely with his tux. He walked around looking for Relena. Finally he spotted her. She was surrounded by people she worked with, laughing and talking with them. Heero could tell all her laughing and having a good time was fake. By the look in her eyes, he knew she did not want to be here, least of all talking to these people. With a slight grin, he walked over to her, pushing people out of the way as he moved. "Excuse me. Pardon me. Excuse me." He repeated over and over again and he made his way through the crowd of people to her. Upon reaching her, he grabbed her arm. She turned to him alarmed. "Heero?" she exclaimed. "I need to talk to you, Ms. Peacecraft." He said to her before turning his attention to the crowd gathered around her. "If you'll excuse us. This is very important." The people nodded and let them by, figuring it was something extremely important about peace. Pulling her behind him, Heero made his way back out the door and closed it behind them. Now in the empty hall, he turned to speak to her. "Heero, where..." "Relena, wait. Let me talk first. Relena, I've been doing a lot of thinking." He paused for a moment, trying to put to words what he wanted to say. "Thinking about what?" she asked. "Everything. My life. My missions. Me. You. Us." He stopped again. He saw Relena swallow. "Us?" "Yes. Relena, I love you but the idea of a public relationship wouldn't be sensible." "Then we'll have a secret one." She piped up. Heero ignored her, wanting to finish what he wanted to say, not even realizing she had spoke. "I don't want to ruin all you have worked for. "You won't." "I don't want to put you into anymore danger than necessary." "You won't." "I don't think we can have a known relationship." "Then we won't." "But I can't ask you to do that. I can't ask you to live a lie for me. It's too selfish." "Heero." She said loudly, catching his attention this time. "I love you. I will do anything necessary to be with you. If that means not telling anyone, then I'll do it in a heartbeat." "Really?" "Really." She grinned. He smiled back at her. Cupping her neck in his hand, he brought her in for a passionate kiss. She kissed him back. After a moment, he pulled away and looked at her. "Relena, I can't leave the missions. I must still go on them." He said solemnly. Relena looked up at him. "As long as you come back." She replied. He smiled again and brought her in for another kiss. His hands went to her waist before he remembered something else. Pulling away again, he looked at her, the smile still playing on his lips. "You never did check your vault, did you?" he grinned. Her face turned a bit red as she looked up at him. "Well, no, not really. Are you mad?" she asked. "No. Actually, I'm glad. Now I can give it to you in person." He took a deep breath and pulled a small black box out of his pocket. Relena gasped. "Relena," he started, looking down at the box, "I love you so much. I can finally admit it now; to myself and to you. It took time for me to figure out all these feeling I had but I've finally figured it out." He looked up into her eyes and took another deep breath. "Relena," he started and got down on one knee. He opened the black box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Relena started crying. "I love you so much. You have given me so much but I must ask one more thing from you. Please, make happier than I have ever been in my life. Be my wife?" Relena smiled down at him through her tears. "Yes Heero. I will." He stood, grinning from ear to ear and slipped the ring onto her finger. Looking down at her, he leaned over and kissed her, holding her hand as he did so. She kissed him back, full force. Heero trailed his tongue along her lip and she opened her mouth for him. He could taste the salt from her tears as his lips caressed hers and his tongue caressed her tongue. Just then, the door opened. Heero pulled away from Relena, who turned her back away from the door to hide her tears as she wiped them away. "Ah, there you are. I heard you were back, Heero. Welcome home. Relena, are you ok?" Duo asked, poking his head out of the door. "Yes, I'm fine." She said, he back still to him. Duo turned a questioning glance toward Heero who glared at him in return. "What do you want?" Heero asked. "Oh, uh, Relena is supposed to make a speech and it's almost that time. I was just wondering if she was ready." "She's ready." Heero answered for her. "I'll be there in a second." Relena answered, turning around. He make up was almost perfect, but her face was still red and her eyes still puffy. "Ok?" Duo said and left back into the ballroom. Relena turned to Heero with a smile. "One question." She said, taking a hold of his hands. "And what would that be?" he asked, smiling back down at her. "Will you teach me how to board?"  
  
THE END!!!!!!  
  
That was the last chapter, my friends. For those of you who stuck with me to the end, THANK YOU SO MUCH! You are the true fans who make this all worth while. Please drop me a line and tell me how I did. This is my first fic with more than two chapters. I wanna know if I did ok!  
  
Lawyer: I thought it was wicked awesome!  
  
Hee-chan: Awww, thanks Mr. Lawyer Dude!  
  
Lawyer: No problem. Now I gotta get back to work and sue somebody. Give me a call when you write your next fic, okie dokie?  
  
Hee-chan: Sure thing! Have fun at work! Bye!  
  
Lawyer: Have fun at writing! Bye!  
  
Hee-chan: I'm gunna miss that guy. Oh well. See you all in the next fic! LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!  
  
-Strawberry Hee-chan Over and Out 


End file.
